Team Alpha  Assault
by LJlashlarue
Summary: Sequel to my 'Revelations of Faith' BvS/HP crossover story. This one is much more action than romance. Same pairings as before, and others. 26 chapters plus epilog, most chapters around 1,000 words. Missing first chapters fixed, my bad.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spike gets bored, he and Angel stir things up a bit.

Warnings:None in particular

A/N: If you read my story "Revelations of Faith" and enjoyed it, you should enjoy this one. If you read it and squicked on the sex, then you might enjoy this one because there isn't any, although the relationships remain intact. Faith is indeed central because she's the leader of Alpha, but many characters get substantial involvement. I hope that you have fun with this, and please let me know if you do. If you think it stinks, however, silence is golden imho, J

"Strike Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter One

"Load of old tosh," said Spike in disgust as he tossed the book over his shoulder. "Vampires sparklin' in the sunlight. I sparkled in the sunlight once. Sparkled like a bastard for about two minutes, then – poof! Woke up in a box in Angel's office, who writes this drivel?"

"Spike, you were actually reading a book?" said an astonished Angel.

"I'm ruddy bored is all, let's go and kill something," Spike replied.

"We need a mission all right, things have been too quiet," agreed Angel.

"We need a damsel in distress to rescue from a tower, or a fortress or something, where can we find one of those?"

Angel and Spike looked at each other, one could tell they were both on the verge of remembering something, but could not quite pin it down.

"Something that ballhog, or whatever the hell he was, said," began Spike, "while he was chattin' with his lads when he was taking a break from flaying us with that bloody whip."

"Right…'barred door? Does that sound right?"

"And concrete, I think, no – cement?"

"Mortar! Something about a barred door, and mortar!" cried Angel as his eyes lit up.

"Right! They have somebody bricked up behind a barred door somewhere. Somebody else the senior partners were pissed at, I'll wager."

"Gunn's dead, so is Wes," Angel said slowly.

Their eyes met.

"Illyria!" they exclaimed together.

"A Balrog?" Hermione said to Draco. "You're telling me your team killed a Balrog?"

"Dagger saw it too, and Faith, and Spike and Angel had a real good look over ten years or so," confirmed Draco. "Here, I made a sketch." Draco handed a piece of parchment to Hermione.

"Well, I suppose that's as good a name as any for it," she said as she examined the drawing. "Dagger, is this what you saw?"

"That's the beast, right enough, Miss Hermione," confirmed Dagger, "could 'ave knocked me over with a feather when I saw it. 'I thinks it's a Balrog,' says I, didn't I, Draco?"

"True enough, that's what he said. And it did have a fiery sword, and Angel and Spike swear to the whip. Merlin knows there was enough evidence of that on the pair of them," affirmed Draco.

"Small world after all, I suppose," mused Hermione, "it's not impossible that Tolkien actually saw one of these things. Do you suppose there are more?"

"Dunno, but the backlash from killing it was vicious," Draco said, "there's no doubt it was powerfully magical."

"No match for my boys here though," Faith said as she looked over Hermione's shoulder, "that's the ugly critter for sure, though. Nice drawing, Draco."

"Spike and I have a mission!" announced Angel as he strode into the room and handed a sheet of paper to Buffy.

"Right, and – where the hell did that picture of the ballhog come from? I've seen more'n enough of his ugly kisser," Spike shivered.

"Balrog, we think," Hermione corrected automatically.

"Yeah, well you might agree with me if it'd been your balls he was whippin' for a decade," muttered Spike.

"Actually, it's something we overheard that thing saying that set us to thinking. We think they have another captive from the LA business. We want to find her," Angel told the group.

"Who?" asked Faith.

"The Queen of the Smurfs," said Spike, "Illyria."

"She's a God," added Angel.

"I've had bad luck with Gods. Last time I died a little," Buffy said levelly.

"That's true," Spike offered, "but Illyria was coming 'round rather well. Damned handy in a scuffle, too."

"She was on my team," Angel said, "I gotta go after her." That was something Buffy understood.

"Okay," Buffy began, having finished reading, "assuming that you two are right, and Illyria is being held by the senior partners somewhere, we're gonna need more to go on than 'bricked up barred door'."

"Right," said Angel, looking a bit crestfallen.

"Well, the high muck-a-mucks had to get to that place somehow, maybe there's a doorway or summat," Spike added.

"Or a dimensional portal!" Angel said excitedly.

"Oh shit, not a portal," Buffy protested, "nothing good ever comes through portals."

"Not often, no," admitted Angel.

"Still," Spike insisted, "be a bit of a laugh, wunnit?"

Hermione had been sitting quietly, studying the drawing Draco had made. "I think we should go and have a look around that cavern where Alpha found Angel and Spike," she said decisively.

"We?" queried Draco.

"If you don't mind," Hermione replied. "I have a thought here, but I'm not quite ready to share it."

"Nothing scheduled for today," shrugged Faith. "Draco and Dagger can get us there easy enough, now they've been there. Buff?"

"Check it out," she said, "but no going through portals just yet, understand? If we're going to mess around in another dimension we're going to have to plan. You guys straight on that?"

"You bet boss," agreed Faith, "Dagger, you've been quiet, anything to add?" Dagger looked thoughtful for a long minute before answering.

"I has a funny feeling about this place too, Faith. I says we checks it out. Last time we got Spike, here, might get summat good this time," he grinned as he ducked Spike's slap.

"Man love," Faith explained to Hermione.

"About what I was thinking," she answered.

"One thing, lover," began Faith.

"Understood," interrupted Hermione, "your team, your calls. I'll keep to the rear until you say different, and I'll obey orders instantly, even if you tell me to Apparate out."

"Does Gabby mind that well?" Faith asked Buffy.

"Depends on circumstance, but usually no, be careful, and you'd better all come back. I'm not losing my first team on a sightseeing tour, got it? And I'm in no way up for telling Fleur the two of you are gone."

"No worries, B. Ready guys?" Faith asked. In reply the team assembled in their standard formation for an assault entry, with the addition of Hermione in the back row between Angel and Spike. "Go," Faith commanded, and they went.

"God, this place gives me the willies," said Spike with a shudder.

The team looked around the cavern where they had freed Spike and Angel. The only reminder was the petrified Wyvern.

"That was a very nice spell, Dagger," granted Hermione. "Wyverns are powerfully magical; it takes a lot to freeze one like that."

"Well, to be fair, Miss Hermione, it was that or fry. So…" said Dagger contritely.

"I quite understand. Nonetheless, well done, Dagger," answered Hermione.

"This still just doesn't feel like home," Angel said.

"Looks clear to me," Faith announced, "guess with you gone there was no need to guard the place."

"Where were you imprisoned?" Hermione asked.

"On that ruddy wall," replied Spike, "the chains are still there."

"Where was the Balrog standing when you overheard this talk of mortar and barred doors?" enquired Draco.

"By that brazier," answered Angel, "he liked to keep his tools hot."

"Sorry," Draco muttered, "what was it he said again, do you think?"

"He said, 'She's in mortar', best I recall," Spike replied.

"Yeah, and something about a 'barred-door'" Angel added.

"This was the Balrog talking?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," supplied Spike, "he was talking to this nasty brute with a snuffling nose, Ratshit, I think his name was."

Hermione and Draco's eyes met.

"Surely not," said Draco plainly.

"Tell me," Hermione began, "could the Balrog possibly have said, 'She's in Mordor, in Barad-dur', by any chance?"

Angel and Spike whipped their heads around to stare at each other for a long moment.

"That's it, innit?" Spike asked.

"To the letter," confirmed Angel.

"Merlin's drawers," said Dagger reverently.

"Could you see where this creature came from when it arrived?" asked Hermione.

"Afraid not, we were a bit distracted, and blood kept running into our eyes."

"Well, it's not that big a place, let's look good," said Faith, "but we stay together. Can one of you magic-users give us some real light?"

"Delighted," replied Hermione, and with a flick of her wand she set the entire cavern roof aglow.

"Nice one, Hermione," Draco complimented her, "can you teach that one to me so I can spread it to the other teams?"

"Glad to. Where to first, boss?"

"The darkest spots, I guess," Faith replied, and she lead the way towards the wall where rocky projections cast shadows on the floor.

After some time spent in fruitless searching, they came upon a darkness that was more than a mere dimple in the wall.

"Draco, Dagger, take point and be ready," commanded Faith. The pair advanced shoulder to hip into the darkness.

"Light?" asked Draco quietly.

"Might as well, if something's back there it has to know we're here. But don't pinpoint us."

Draco sent a tiny spark from his wand that went around the corner ahead before it bloomed into a bright light. He and Dagger took advantage of the sudden brilliance and rounded the corner quickly, wands raised.

"Well," Draco called back over his shoulder, "you don't see that every day." The rest of them joined the pair.

Before them was a whirling, boiling, wall of color.

"Not every day, no" agreed Angel. "But that is a standard-issue dimensional portal."

"I don't like portals," announced Spike, "what now?"

"Back to base and work on a plan," Faith answered, "just because it's there doesn't mean we should use it. That thing gives me the wiggins. Let's go." She led the way back into the main chamber, and after finding no further portals or passages, they Apparated back.

"Portal," Angel announced.

"Wonderful," said Buffy wearily. "I'll contact Giles; we need him in on this. Tomorrow morning, back here, if Giles has a problem coming then I'll let you know. Meanwhile get some rest. If we go, you'll need it." Buffy portkeyed off.

"I'm going to go to the library," Hermione said, "see you at dinner, love?"

"Sure will," confirmed Faith, "Fleur's making her bouillabaisse. Fresh bread too."

"I'll just go and catch up with Ron and Harry then," Draco said as he left the room.

"Faith," said Angel slowly, "I know you didn't know her, I appreciate your being willing to try this."

"It's not for sure we're going, Angel. Remember that. But we've been through some stuff together, and if you think she's worth going after then she is, that's all. Later boys," said Faith as she activated her own portkey.

"I is going home as well," Dagger said, "might catch up on some reading. So long Angel, Spike, see you tomorrow." Dagger vanished.

"Think she's alive?" Angel asked.

"Likely, they weren't in any hurry to kill us then, were they? We'd better shag out of here too, we need to get din-din ready for Amanda."

"You're so whipped."

"And you're not?"

"Domesticated Vampire."

"Pleb."

"Mama's boy."

"That one was pretty weak, Angelus."

"Yeah, my heart's not in it. Let's go home." They left.

"I don't like zis idea," said Fleur flatly. "Dimensional Portal sounds like a no-return ticket to me."

"Angel has had some experience with them. He got back," Faith pointed out.

"This is a fantastic opportunity to see something I never imagined was real," Hermione added.

"You see me every day," Fleur persisted, "would you have imagined me?"

"She's got us there 'Mione," Faith admitted.

"I accept that Faith is a slayer, and that her business is perilous," Fleur explained, "I know zat you are far from helpless, Hermione my love. But you do not know where zis portal may lead, or if you can get back, or even if your magic will work zere. And for what? Some God you don't even know?" Hermione and Faith shifted uneasily in their seats.

Fleur had a point. They were risking much, and the real risks were unknown.

"We'll wait until after the meeting, then," Hermione said. "Giles may know more, or at least have an idea how we can see where the portal leads."

"D'accord," Fleur said after a moment, "I understand your loyalty to your team, Faith, but I don't think zis is precisely a Slayer duty."

"I can't promise I won't go," Faith said slowly, "but I will think carefully about it. Buffy or Harry could sink the whole mission anyway. I won't go if they don't authorize it."

"Very well," Fleur agreed. "Now, the two of you shall take me to bed and drive these morbid thoughts away."

"That, I can promise," said Faith as she scooped Fleur up in her arms.

"You're going to another dimension? For another woman?" Amanda asked incredulously.

"Oh, she's not just another woman, pet," Spike corrected, "she's a Goddess."

"That didn't help, Spike," Angel groaned. "Look, Amanda, she was part of my team. Wouldn't you go in after Philippa, if she was captured?"

"Maybe… probably…ok, yes. But if you don't come back, I'll never forgive you, and if you come back with her, I'm not sharing."

"Deal," Spike said, "now come and get your din-din."

"Mordor?" said Giles incredulously. "You can't be serious."

"Hermione is," Buffy replied, "and I wouldn't bet the farm on her being wrong."

"Indeed," muttered Giles. "I believe there may be something on dimensional portals in one of my more obscure texts, I'll check, and I shall be delighted to meet with you all in the morning. Apolline dear, you can spare me for a few hours tomorrow morning, can't you?"

"Go, Rupert, I know how you miss that sort of thing. I will undertake to assure Antoine that the morning dew is not rust," she assured him.

"Splendid then, will you stay for dinner, Buffy?"

"I'd love to, but Gabby has reservations for us at some new place she's been dying to try." Buffy rose, kissed Giles and Apolline, and dug a portkey from her bag. "See you later Mom and Dad, I love you." She vanished.

Giles embraced Apolline.

"How I love to hear her say that," he whispered to his wife.

"Mordor?" said Harry, "You can't be serious."

"My very words, in point of fact," Giles commented, "however, Hermione seems to think it's possible." That made Harry sit up straight. He knew full well that without Hermione, he would be the "Boy-who-got-buggered-by-Voldemort".

"Given that it's possible, and damn near anythin' is, how can we tell where this portal leads?" Ron put in.

"I'm not sure that we can," Giles said gravely. "Portals can be conjured, and in that case one can reasonably expect them to lead to the desired dimension. But we didn't conjure this one, so we have no way of knowing where it leads. In point of fact, we have no way of knowing if it even works in both directions, though the traffic Spike and Angel recall argues that it does."

"I'm not sending a team through a portal we don't know works both ways. That's flat," Buffy stated, and the look on Harry's face echoed the opinion.

"So," said Harry, "can anyone come up with a safe way to find out?"

"I'll have a shufti," Spike said, "if I don't come back straight away, don't follow."

"No," said Buffy, Faith, Angel, Draco, and Dagger.

"Don't let's be hasty," Giles said hopefully.

"Thanks Rupert," drolled Spike.

"We go as a team or we don't go at all," Faith said flatly.

"Right then," said Spike sulkily, but in his heart he rejoiced; he had a family now.

"It hinges on whether or not we can get through and come back," Buffy summed up, "can anybody come up with a way to be sure?"

"I can," Luna announced as she appeared in the room. No one was ever surprised any longer at anything concerning Luna. Startled perhaps, but not surprised. "You have a dimensional portal in question, yes?"

"That's right," Hermione confirmed.

"My sprites can span all dimensions, even if the portal is one-way, they can get back to me. Fidget would be delighted to go through, she loves portals. Where do you think this one goes?"

"Mordor," Hermione said, wondering what Luna's reaction to _that_ would be. It wasn't any that she expected.

"I was afraid this would come up sooner or later," Luna said tiredly, "still, no need to borrow trouble. When do we go?"

"When can you be ready?" Harry asked. In answer, a tiny light appeared on Luna's shoulder.

"Just now," she said.

Buffy stared for a moment. "It's gonna take us a bit longer than that," she explained.

"That's fine," chirped Luna, "I have a meeting with the Bulgarian Minister at one. Shall I meet you here at two then?"

"That'll work," Harry said, "thanks Luna." Luna smiled and disappeared.

"What the hell is she, exactly?" Spike asked in wonder.

"I don't think we really know," Hermione said softly.

"I don't thinks we do either," Dagger spoke up reverently, "but I knows I loves her, that I knows."

"Right then," said Harry, "we take as few chances as possible. Full assault entry into the cavern, just in case they know we're coming." Harry and Buffy had assembled five hunter/killer teams to go in with Alpha to secure the cavern against any possible incursion. "Luna, please let the teams go in first, and come straight back if there is fighting, okay?"

"Of course, Harry," Luna agreed, "I can follow orders, you know." The sparkle in her eyes cast the statement in doubt; nonetheless, she was still there after the teams had shifted. In a moment, Dagger appeared.

"The cavern is clear, Mistress Luna," he said formally, bowing.

"Thank you Dagger," she said, extending her hand, "you come along too, Mr. Giles." Luna caught Giles by the hand as Dagger Apparated them to the cavern.

"Dad!" cried Buffy.

"I don't think I'd worry, Buffy," Harry told her. "Even after all this time, there is more to Luna than we know."

"And we know plenty," Ron put in, "Luna Lovegood is beyond all of us, I think. If she took Giles along, he'll be safe."

Dagger, Giles, and Luna appeared in the cavern and Dagger lead the way to the tunnel where the portal was.

"What do you think, Luna?" asked Hermione. Luna turned her face to the sprite on her shoulder.

"Fidget says that this is indeed a dimensional portal, and she believes that it is stable and functions in both directions, but she will check and be sure. Go ahead, sweet," encouraged Luna. The sprite leapt from her shoulder and sped through the portal, there was a miniscule flash, and she vanished.

"Tiny little thing," said Spike, "you sure she'll be allright?"

"Sprites are eternal," assured Luna, "Fidget has been here since the beginning of things."

"Does she know everything, then" asked Hermione in wonder. Luna giggled.

"Of course not! Sprites don't concern themselves with many things. They love me, and they will do anything for me, but they are creatures of emotion rather than thought. The ages of mankind are nothing to them."

"Well I like the little niblet," Spike declared, "she's got style."

In a moment, Fidget had returned to Luna's shoulder. Luna inclined her head towards her, but no one else could hear a thing.

"We can all go through," Luna assured them, "the portal is quite stable, and the entry on the other side is empty." No one thought to question Luna; they simply arranged themselves in the proper order and stepped through the portal.

"Extraordinary," said Giles as he took Hermione by the hand and followed Luna through the portal.

They emerged in a soaring cavern lit by the very fires of Hell, behind them was a vast chasm, and in its depths the land boiled.

Hermione and Giles gazed around in awe, and their feet, unbidden, carried them down a path to an enormous opening in the wall of the cavern. Before them spread a scene of desolation, and far away, cloud-shrouded, there rose an enormous black tower, crowned with a great, red, eye.

"Sauron," breathed Hermione.

"No, Sauron is gone," said someone very like Luna.

Hermione and Giles turned, and their mouths dropped open.

Before them stood Luna; almost.

She was taller, and she seemed lit from within, and her beauty was beyond speech, even for Hermione who daily was surrounded by it.

"What is this place?" Giles gasped.

"This is Samath Naur," Luna said, "and we will not now walk this path. Come." Luna turned and headed through the portal, followed in awe by man, woman, elf, and vampire.

"That was quick" Buffy said when the voyagers returned.

"Umm, yes," Hermione struggled to say, still a bit overwhelmed.

"Luna," began Giles slowly, "you said that was Samath Naur, but you also said Sauron was gone. Was Barad-dur' not destroyed then? What of the story we know and love was true? And how do you know?"

"I know because I was there," Luna began. "The tale you know as the Lord of the Rings is virtually the unvarnished truth. What the author did not know is that Mordor is a pan-dimensional locus of evil. It waits for someone of sufficient power to call it up and claim it, and then it is reborn in all its misery."

"How did Tolkien learn of it?" asked Hermione. Luna sighed deeply.

"J. R. R. Tolkien, was Gandalf," Luna said bluntly, "he wrote his memoirs. Do you really think anyone could have written the Silmarillion without having access to huge volumes of history? "

"But Gandalf went to the uttermost west," protested Draco.

"Indeed, and where do you think you are just now? You should know that there are worlds within worlds in every dimension," Luna replied.

"But…" began Hermione, "wasn't Gandalf sort of immortal?"

"By no means, he was saved by the Powers That Be, to complete his task. Once that task was finished, he was granted the blessing of death in his time."

"And you?" Giles asked.

"Will explain later, when it's needed. The portal is stable Harry, but if Alpha is going in, I don't recommend they go in that way just now. There is another way, and I can help them that way. What Angel wants to do is possible, but fraught with peril. But loyalty sometimes demands risk; the decision however, is of course yours and Buffy's."

Buffy and Harry exchanged looks.

"Angel, is this Illyria worth risking Alpha for," asked Buffy plainly. Angel and Spike stared at each other. Not only was Alpha at risk, they had Amanda to think of.

"I'd rather go alone," said Angel, "or just with Spike."

"You would have no chance of success that way, Angel," Luna said, softly, but with authority. "Alpha might succeed, but never the two of you alone."

"What do you know, Luna?" Harry asked.

"I know the nature of Mordor, though not yet the nature of its current Master. That I can discern from the place I recommend that we start, if we are to start at all."

"Will our magic work there?"

"Yes, at least at the starting point. Until I see who or what is installed in Barad-dur', however, I won't know what will prevail within the tower itself. Whoever it is, they don't seem to be making use of Orodruin except for its portal. That is a hopeful sign."

"Can't you be more plain?" requested Buffy.

"I would much prefer that this had never come up at all," Luna told her. "If Alpha is to go, I will tell them more once we arrive at the starting point; otherwise, no. I don't mean to be rude, but I am quite resolute in this."

"Can the mission be aborted safely once you've crossed over?" Harry asked.

"The starting place should be safe enough. The portal there I know is reliable, and once there I can gather more information. So yes, until Alpha actually leaves me, they can easily return."

"Faith…" Buffy began.

"I won't risk my team for sentiment, Buff. Not without a real chance of success. I have a lot to lose now. We all do."

"Volunteers only, then," Harry announced, "who's for it?"

Angel stepped forward, joined immediately by Spike. Faith strolled casually ahead and stood in front of them, Draco stepped to his position slightly behind her.

"I can't very well let Blondie Bear go without me," Dagger said as took his place beside Draco.

"I told you not to call me that," muttered Spike. Dagger blew a kiss over his shoulder.

"Strike Team Alpha, ready for orders, boss," announced Faith.

"Okay, give us a minute," Buffy said as she rose from behind her desk, leading Harry out into the hallway. "What do you think?"

"The teams go into danger all of the time, this doesn't sound much worse. Luna says they can get back right enough if it looks like too much. I think we should allow them to try, they aren't pets, and this seems important to Angel and Spike." Buffy nodded.

"You're right; I just wish Luna would be a little more forthcoming. But all I know of her tells me that if she says a thing is a certain way, then that's the way it is. Dagger said it best; we might get something good this time." She re-entered the room.

"You're cleared to proceed with Luna to her starting point. What do we need to do to prepare?"

"I'll need to clear my schedule," Luna said, "that will take about a week, and we should plan to be gone for about a week on the other side. I think that if it takes longer than that, it will mean that it can't be done at all."

"What does Alpha need to take in the way of equipment?" asked Faith.

"Your usual weapons and such, and Spike and Angel should take enough vampire nutrient for the trip. There will be nothing that you should feed on at the start, and once in the Black Land… well, I'll just say that you wouldn't care for the blood of the creatures of Mordor. Anything else you need we can pick up on the other side," Luna answered. "I'll be in touch," she added as she left.

"Thank you for including me in this meeting," Giles spoke up. "This is absolutely fascinating, I'm afraid that I am still having a bit of trouble getting my head wrapped 'round it all."

"Right there with you," Harry said, rubbing his temples.

"Luna," said Hermione carefully, "could she really be…"

"No point in speculating," Draco answered, "we'll find out more when we get to wherever it is she's taking us. God, things have changed since Hogwarts. Who would ever have imagined that Luna Lovegood would tell me she's taking me to another dimension, and I'd be saying 'Right, then, let's pop off.' It's not her that's changed though, is it?"

"Luna may be the only one of us who hasn't changed," Harry put in, "it's just taken us a while to catch up to her a bit."

"I'll wager there's more catching up to do yet," Hermione added.

"I thinks you're right," Dagger agreed.

"Okay guys," Faith said briskly, "training time. We need to be sharp for this." Alpha headed out, and Hermione and Giles left for home.

"We need to work on a contingency plan," Harry said, and he and Buffy got to work.

"I will go with you," said Fleur flatly when Hermione and Faith filled her in.

"But-" began Faith.

"No buts. I will go with you to the place Luna takes you. Beyond that I acknowledge that I must defer to your experience and judgment, Faith. I will be safe with Luna, and I may be of some help."

"She's right Faith," said Hermione, "it's not like Fleur is helpless. Besides, we are strongest together. This is the great unknown, we should face it united." Faith had to acknowledge that.

"Okay, you both make sense," admitted Faith, "do you think Giles will want to go?"

"Likely," said Hermione.

"Oui," Fleur said slowly, "he has a thirst for knowledge."

"Then let's go to Mom's and talk to him," said Faith directly.

"D'accord," Fleur said, and they joined hands and Apparated.

"Mom, Dad, we're home!" cried Faith, she dearly loved to do that, now she had a Mom and Dad.

"My darlings!" Apolline said joyfully as she rushed into the family room.

"Where's Pop?" Faith asked.

"Off reassuring Antoine that the vines are fine," sighed Apolline, "Antoine is such an old lady, but a genius."

"Oui," agreed Fleur, "has Rupert told you of the upcoming adventure?"

"Of course," Apolline assured her daughter, "we were discussing it when Antoine's latest panic attack struck."

"I assume he wants to go with us," Hermione said.

"Well, yes, but…" said Apolline hesitantly.

"But what?" Hermione asked.

"I would be a liability to you," Giles said upon entering the room. "I would love to see the place, but I simply cannot keep pace with you lot. I do not have the magic that you and Fleur have, nor the speed and strength of Faith. I am not precisely feeble, but I am no longer young, and no longer rash, and I find the idea of spending my remaining years here with my beloved Apolline far more appealing than any adventure. I hope this is not a disappointment to you," he added uncertainly. Fleur enfolded him in her arms, and kissed his cheek warmly.

"Non, Papa," she said softly, "Maman could not bear to lose you, although I deny that you would impair us." Giles' eyes overflowed, this was the first time that Fleur had called him Papa.

"Besides," Faith declared, "it will likely be dull as Hell."

"I certainly hope so," Giles said plainly, "but I wouldn't count on it. Any being powerful enough to call forth Mordor is likely to be singularly unpleasant. I do however, expect a full report. And your mother and I insist that you stay for dinner and spend the night with us."

Chained to a wall in the great dungeon of Barad-dur', Illyria stood silently. She had been overcome in the human realm, in her compromised state, whisked off and bound magically by the current masters of the tower, who were intent on torturing her. They had not counted on the fact that being in this dimension would restore her to her full might, however, and only the magic of the tower itself held her helpless in the chains.

She was immortal, and her power was far beyond her captor's own strength. The only torture they could visit on her was the captivity itself.

That was torture enough.

Disclaimer: Some of these characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien and are from BtVS, ATS, Harry Potter, The Lord of the Rings.


	2. Chapter 2

Author:Lash_Larue

Title: Team Alpha - Assault Chapter 2

Pairing: Angel/Amanda/Spike, but nothing sexual here

Rating: PG13

Summary: You think you know someone…

Warnings:A couple bad words

Word Count: 1000

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Yes, I know this is a short chapter, but come on, wouldn't YOU end it here?

If you read my story "Revelations of Faith" and enjoyed it, you should enjoy this one. If you read it and squicked on the sex, then you might enjoy this one because there isn't any, although the relationships remain intact. Faith is indeed central because she's the leader of Alpha, but many characters get substantial involvement. I hope that you have fun with this, and please let me know if you do. If you think it stinks, however, silence is golden.

Chapter Two

"Close your eyes, Spike baby," ordered Amanda, "we have a surprise for you."

"Should I lie down, then?" asked Spike.

"Nope," answered Angel, "just shut those baby blues and hang on."

Spike felt a wash of heat on his skin; his eyes popped open and beheld a positive inferno headed for his face.

"Jesus Christ!" he screamed as he tumbled backward from his chair at the table. "Are you trying to CREMATE me?"

"Happy Birthday?" said Amanda tentatively. With the perspective of distance, Spike saw that the blaze was merely a rather spectacular cake with over 150 candles on it, rather than a mob of angry villagers.

"Sorry darlin', just took me by surprise is all," he said contritely. "Been a while since anyone remembered my birthday."

"That's okay love," smiled Amanda, "I guess 150 plus candles is a bit much after all."

"You're old, Spike," chortled Angel.

"Not as old as you, Granddad," countered Spike.

"Play nice boys," cautioned Amanda, "or Mama spank."

"Promise?" asked Spike.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles," Amanda commanded.

"Hello? Vampire? Got no breath. Nevermind," Spike seized a bottle of bubbly, shook it, and sprayed the candles out. "Nope. Didn't get my wish. Captain Eyebrow is still here."

"Nice," replied Angel. "I suppose you don't want your present then?"

"Well, as long as you troubled…" Spike said as he ruffled Angel's hair.

"Happy Birthday Spike, and this is the day you were born. Not the day you were sired. It's you, William, that's special. Spike is just the suit you wear," Angel said seriously as he handed a package to Spike.

"Sentimental git," snuffled Spike as he scrubbed his eyes with his fist, "what's this then, sunscreen?" He tore open the wrapping, and opened the box…

"An Ipod! Bloody brilliant!" cried Spike.

"It's magical too," said Amanda, "we got Hermione, Fleur, and Willow to enchant it! It will never run out of power, and it will always play whatever you want it to!"

"Wizard!" cried Spike as he plugged the buds into his ears and pressed play…

"OZZY! FUCKIN' AWESOME!" he screamed, and he threw his arms around his partners. "You two make me happy to be undead. Eternity with you two is not long enough."

"Spike, love," began Amanda.

"I know, pet, but we'll find a way around that yet. Trust me, I have people working on it," he replied.

"In any case, you peroxide pansy," said Angel, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," said Spike quietly. "Thanks…"

Over a hundred and fifty years of existence had not prepared Spike for simply being loved; he stared at Amanda and Angel for long minutes in silence. Here was his beginning, and his completion. His past and his future. Damnation and Salvation.

"Thanks," he repeated reverently.

"Luna," Harry pleaded, "can't you tell us anything that might help us prepare? You know how important Alpha is." Luna sighed deeply.

"Alright Harry, the kneazle is among the pixies now anyway," she said. "I take it you have read the Trilogy?"

"Of course, several times," answered Harry.

"In the Trilogy, and in "There and Back Again", what is the common thread when things look darkest? What happens to turn the tide?"

Harry chewed this over, Buffy merely wished that she had read more.

"Can't you just be plain, Luna?" pleaded Buffy.

"Alas no," Luna said tiredly, "there are rules. Stupid rules, but I am bound by them. On the other side I can reveal things that I cannot here. There is magic at work greater than mine. Think, Harry," she entreated. "When hope seemed gone? What?"

"The – the EAGLES! The Eagles are coming!" cried Harry.

"Indeed," affirmed Luna. "Talk with your mother, Buffy," Luna said as she vanished.

"Show me the books, Harry," said Buffy, "I feel an urge for knowledge."

"Harry," ventured Giles, "Luna; do you suppose Luna is …"

"I can't say," Harry broke in, "I won't say. But…"

"Indeed," agreed Giles. "Beloved, I believe we should visit your flock."

"D'accord, Rupert," she replied, "this may be our time. Buffy, my child," she said, "give Faith her chance." Buffy nodded gravely.

"You must come back to me," Cornflower commanded Dagger.

"I shall," he promised, but his heart was filled with a shadow.

"Faith," Buffy spoke, "take this." She handed Faith the Scythe.

"But this is yours," protested Faith, "you're the Slayer."

"So are you, Faith. I'll do the details, but we both know who should swing this thing. Kick ass, you slutty bitch."

"Count on it B," smiled Faith as she accepted the weapon, "count on it."

"It is time," said Luna, "join hands." Alpha, Fleur, and Hermione took hold of each other. "Remember, Harry," said Luna, and she Apparated the assemblage.

"This is your house!" cried Hermione.

"What is left of it, yes," confirmed Luna. "Spike, Angel, would you please shift that debris just there? Underneath is a door." Spike and Angel tossed aside the obstructing timbers and rubble, exposing a door set into the earth. "Go ahead," Luna said, "open it." They did.

"Portal," announced Angel.

"Faith, you are in command here," Luna told the group, "here is your path, and I believe that this first step is safe, but you are in charge. What are your orders?" Faith looked at the group. Here were her team, her limbs, and her might. Here were her partners, her lovers, and her soul. Here was Luna… But in the end, here was she, and her lips peeled back in a smile.

"Standard assault entry," she said confidently. "Luna, count 10 and then follow. Now," she said, and she stepped through the portal.

"Damn," said Faith. They had emerged into a wood, a glorious place with mighty trees, and a soft floor dappled in shadow.

"Good job it's shady here," said Spike.

"Yeah," agreed Angel, "we maybe should have checked first, I guess."

"Stand fast, intruders!" barked a commanding voice. A tall figure stepped into view, flanked by several others. All of them held drawn bows with the air of those intimately familiar with them. Faith raised the Scythe…

"Hold, Galadrim!" commanded a mighty voice.

"Lady!" gasped the bowmen, and they fell to their knees.

"Galadriel…" breathed Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Team Alpha – Assault, Chapter Three

Rating: PG13

Word Count: 1000 or so

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien, and come from BtVS, ATS, HP, and LOtR. The Oc's are mine.

A/N: This story is going to be in short chapters for a while, and is going to be rather long on exposition in places. This comes after my "Revelations of Faith", an M Femslash story. This one is all adventure with a bit of humor, although the pairings remain the same.

Chapter Three

_"Galadriel…" breathed Hermione._

"Indeed she is," said a smiling Luna. Hermione stared at her partner in wonder.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked at last.

"I didn't know," answered Fleur, "not until I arrived. Rise please," she told the Elves.

"Welcome home, Lady," said the leader of the bowmen.

"I thought that perhaps Luna was…" began Hermione hesitantly.

"Of course not, I'm just me," Luna explained.

"But you knew about this place, and Fleur did not. Did you know that Fleur was Galadriel?"

"I knew that she is Galadriel here, yes," Luna answered calmly. "Dimensions are tricky things, especially for those who pass between them." Luna tilted her head towards Fidget, who was perched on her shoulder. "Fidget wants to know why you're so shocked. Sprites are not bothered by the malleability of realities."

"I still don't really understand," Hermione said slowly.

"Don't bother trying," Fleur suggested. "Hermione has read Mithrandir's account of the war with Sauron," she explained to the elves. "I am afraid that my identity has come as a shock to her. What news do you have of the Black Land?"

"Orodruin is quiet, however the Tower is risen again, and the occasional Orc is seen near Ithilien. They are merely foraging, there are no signs of any aggression beyond the borders. It is rumored that the current masters of the Tower are barely up to the task," reported Lofar.

"There are also rumors of a far greater power being held in the dungeon," added Ada, "and that the Masters of the tower are terrified by their captive."

"Hang on a minute," Spike spoke up. "Fleur is Galadriel? _The_ Galadriel, the Lady of the Wood? Mistress of the ring and all that?"

"Indeed she is," assured Luna.

"Then is Dagger, here, really Gollum?" asked Spike. Dagger punched Spike in the kidney.

"I see that you are comrades in arms," grinned Lofar.

"I must introduce my companions," Galadriel said. "Here are Faith and Hermione, my partners in another reality, as they are here, now, as well. Here too are Draco, a wizard; Dagger, who is of a parallel kindred to us; and Spike and Angel, mighty warriors and creatures of the night."

"I feel power from them all;" acknowledged Ada, "yet these night walkers have no feel of evil, only the ghost of it. Faith radiates strength, and magic simply pours from your Hermione and this pale wizard . Be welcome, all of you. It is good to meet our kin as well," she nodded to Dagger.

"Right then" Draco began, "I'm as clear about all of this as I'm likely to be, except for one thing. Luna, what in the world are you, really?"

"Just me," Luna said carelessly. Draco looked imploringly at Galadriel.

"I am afraid that that is the only answer to that question," she replied to his look. "But we must go now and see what the mirror will show us."

"The Mirror of Galadriel," murmured Angel. "Oh, should we call you Your Majesty or something? I mean, you being a Queen and all."

"Fleur will do fine," she answered, "Galadriel will not be with us for long." The elves all looked at their feet; they all knew the truth of what she said. Galadriel had departed Lorien long ago, but for now they would rejoice in her presence.

She led them to a hollow, where she filled a silver ewer from a freshet and poured the water into a basin. She breathed upon the water and gazed deeply into it. "Come and look," she bade them all.

"Do not touch the water," Hermione instructed.

"Exactly, love," said Fleur as she kissed her cheek.

Displayed before them all was Barad-dur' in all its malevolent majesty, the red eye of fable sweeping over the land.

"What do you see, Luna?" asked Fleur. Luna bent close to the water, allowing a tendril of her golden hair to touch the surface.

"Luna, your hair," said Hermione, and she reached for the stray lock. Galadriel intercepted her hand.

"Leave her be, love, she is Luna."

Long minutes later Luna straightened up and looked at her friends with eyes as silver as the pitcher used to fill the basin, "Your friend is there," she told Spike and Angel. "The magic of the Tower holds her. The current masters of Barad-dur' are the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart. They are terrified of their prisoner, and they should be. Their power is nothing to hers. If you can but free her, she will deal with them herself. Mordor is again peopled with Orcs, they rise from the land itself to serve the master of the tower. There are not so many of them as in Sauron's time, and they have no clear purpose other than to guard the tower from intruders that they do not expect. I believe that your best chance of success in entering the tower lies in simply walking up to the front door, except for Spike and Angel, you are known to them, and they will seek to destroy you. You should use the path from Samath Naur while Faith, Dagger, and Draco knock on the front door."

"I'm not too comfortable splitting us up like that," Faith said, "we work best as a team." Buffy would have been proud, and a little surprised, to hear that from Faith.

Luna tilted her head to one side as she regarded Faith. "It is of course up to you. Alpha can return through the portal and from there Apparate to the portal to Orodruin. You'll have to fight at some point of course, to win entry as a group."

"If Illyria is so powerful, should you really free her?" Hermione asked. "Couldn't someone with that kind of power do great harm? Become another Sauron?"

"She could, of course," answered Luna, "she does have the power. Her primary feelings now, however, are not those of conquest and domination. She is angry, of course, but she is very confused, her time among you has changed her, made her different than she was. I cannot tell you what she will do if you free her, I can only sense her power, and read her strongest feelings."

"And what is that, then?" Spike asked. "Her strongest feeling?"

"She is lonely," Luna said quietly, and her eyes went back to blue.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien, and are from BtVS, AtS, HP, and LOTR

Chapter Four

"What do you guys think?" Faith asked. "Should we split up or go in as a team?"

"Will our magic work there, Luna?" Draco asked.

"The common spells will not, no. I believe that the combined effect of your energy and Daggers' will though. That is unique. It is simply magical energy, not a spell. Mordor is a place of chaos, and the structure of spells will be warped. There is no way to predict what might go wrong with even the simplest spell."

"Any idea how many of these Orcs might be there?" Spike asked. "I shouldn't feature a few of 'em being a problem, but a bloody horde might be a bit dicy."

"Not precisely, no. I'll have another look in the mirror tomorrow and see what more I can find out. It's quite tiring, actually."

"It looks like a lot of open ground between Samath Naur and the tower," Angel said, "Spike and I, at least, will have to move at night."

"It's known as the Dark Land for a reason," Galadriel told him, "I believe that you might be safe from the sun there. Nevertheless, the cloaks I will provide you will protect you from it."

"But you should move at night in any case," Luna said, "especially if you all go together. Best get as close as you can before you have to fight."

"That makes sense," Faith agreed, "and Spike, Angel, and Dagger can all see very well in the dark. Might give us a little edge."

"Couldn't Draco and Dagger just eradicate any opposition?" Hermione asked. Draco and Dagger exchanged a look.

"Any single foe, certainly," Draco answered, "but we can't spray it around like water from a hose."

"It requires a great deal of energy, Mistress Hermione," explained Dagger. "We can only do it two or three times before we has to rest."

"And while we're resting, we can't fight," added Draco.

"We always save that trick for the really bad stuff, like that Balrog thing," Faith told her.

"Think there are any more at home like him?" Spike questioned. "I've thought of a few really crushing insults I'd like to try out on his mates."

"I did not notice any," Luna answered, "but what I could sense from within the tower itself was limited. If there are any more Balrogs they will likely be there, to guard the masters. I'll see if I can do better tomorrow."

"Can the senior partners tell when you're looking in the mirror?" asked Angel.

"They couldn't this time, but tomorrow I will let them know that I am here."

"Won't that let them know we're coming?" Faith asked her.

"If they think someone is coming, they will believe that it is they themselves that are being sought. That and the power of the tower, it will not occur to them that someone would dare Barad-dur' to rescue Illyria. And if they are busy wondering who I am and what I am up to then they might not be paying close attention to things near at hand. That was in the book you know," Luna smiled.

"And there will be someone there who knows of Galadriel," said the Lady, "and they will be most curious to see me."

"What of the Nazgul," Hermione thought to ask, "are they back too?"

"No, the Nine were destroyed. They were creatures of Sauron, and his destruction removed them from this or any other dimension," Galadriel replied.

"This is so _weird,_" said Hermione, shaking her head. "I share my bed with Galadriel."

"Not yet you don't, Galadriel is not there. Here, on the other hand…"

"You're ours no matter who you are," Faith declared, "you still got those treehouse things here?"

"I expect so, yes. We should go and have some food and rest, and there are still plans to be made. If you are going to try this, that is."

"We aren't going to try," Faith declared, and Angel's face fell, "we're gonna do it." She grinned at the look on Angel's face. "Can't leave a friend of yours in a fix like that babycakes, besides, Spike says she's kinda hot." The group turned to Spike, and they were surprised to see him playing air guitar. Dagger smacked him.

"Sorry, Ipod," said Spike as he pulled the buds from his ears.

"Faith has decided it's a go," Angel told him.

"Well o' course, I knew that goin' in."

"How did you know when _I_ didn't know till just now?" quizzed Faith.

"We always go," Spike answered, "it's what we're bloody _for._ There's this thunderin' great evil, who else is gonna go?"

"Blondie Bear's right you know," Dagger said.

"Silly git," said Spike.

"Mouth breather," replied Dagger.

"Muppet."

"Kindling."

"Hood ornament. I'm hungry, whattya say Goldilocks, anything to eat round here?" Spike headed back to the spot where they had first arrived. Dagger went after him.

"Honky," said Dagger as he fell in step.

"I wish we'd brought wine," said a dazed Hermione, "I need a drink. I just heard a vampire call the Lady of Lorien 'Goldilocks'."

"You wouldn't like it if we had," Luna told her, "wine doesn't travel well through dimensional portals. It turns."

"What about the vampire nutrient?" Angel asked her.

"Try it and see. But I'm sure Galadriel's cellars are nearly as special as the Delacour ones."

"Yes, they are, I believe we could all use a night off in fact. I shall send out messages and see what more we may learn before you enter the Black Land. Tonight is for joy and friendship; tomorrow will be time enough for plans. Come," Galadriel said, and she took Hermione and Faith by the hands and led the way out of the hollow. Angel followed them, leaving Draco and Luna alone.

"So you're just you, huh?" asked Draco softly.

"Just me," Luna confirmed. Draco nodded.

"That's what I thought," he said, "shall we?" He offered Luna his arm, and they followed their friends. "Do we have a chance to pull this off, do you think, Luna?"

"I think so."

"It's just so strange, I mean, _Mordor_ for Merlin's sake. You already knew it was real, though? Before the portal, I mean?"

"Draco," she said seriously, "_everything,_ is real."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien, and come from BtVS, AtS, HP, and LOTR

*"Iron Man" lyrics from Black Sabbath, "Freebird" lyrics Lynard Skynard, "Legs" ZZ Top*

A/N: Thanks to those of you who have shown interest in this story. I do try and reply to reviews, but my connection is very poor and often I have trouble with the links, or even logging on to FF.N. Please know that I do appreciate your reading.

Chapter 5

"Once again I find myself unable to keep up with the women in my life," sighed Giles, "unless…" He went into his study and dialed an international number. "Agent Finn, please. Rupert Giles calling – yes, I'll hold… Riley, this is Rupert Giles. Fine thank you, Buffy's fine as well, married to a lovely girl. How is your beautiful and deadly wife? Splendid! Three children, marvelous! Listen, Riley, I wonder if you could help me out a bit. There is a case of simply splendid champagne in it for you…"

"We can't just stay here forever, can we?" Hermione said wistfully as she snuggled with Galadriel high in the trees of Lorien.

"Alas, no, my love. I love this place, but it pains me to be here now, now that so much is gone. The time of the Elves in this dimension is past; there are only a few left who simply cannot bear to leave."

"It's beautiful here," agreed Faith, who was lying with her head on Galadriel's other shoulder, "and I like how you glow here, Fleur. But I like us best back home, and I think Fleur is even more beautiful than Galadriel. It's easier on the tongue too."

"Never," commanded Galadriel, "take it easy on the tongue, lover."

"That's my girl," purred Faith.

"Tell me of the Lady's companions," Ada asked the remainder of Alpha as they lingered around the embers of their fire.

"Hermione is a witch who specializes in healing," Draco began, "she's impossibly smart and remarkably powerful. In our dimension Lady Galadriel is called Fleur; she is also a very powerful witch. But together… they can do damn near anything."

"And what of the dark-eyed one?" asked another elf.

"Faith," Angel said, "she is a Vampire Slayer. She was born to kill demons, to oppose the forces of darkness."

"A warrior, then?" asked Lofar.

"Too bloody right she is," Spike said, "you'd never believe how strong she is. Right smart too, sizes up a situation in a heartbeat. Not that mine does, beat, that is. Since she got together with Fleur and Hermione, she's changed. She's happy, like. _And she is deadlier than ever she was,_" he whispered in honest admiration.

"And your story, then, nightwalkers?"

"Long, painful, and boring," Angel supplied, "we're trying to make up for sins that can't be forgiven. But we have to keep trying."

"Who laid this doom upon you?" Ada asked.

"We did, Luv," said Spike as he lit a cigarette, "we did."

"Champions, they are," Dagger added.

"Enough about us," Spike said through a cloud of smoke, "what can you lot tell us about Luna?"

Ada took her time preparing a pipe. "What does she tell you of herself?"

"About all she'll say is that she's 'just her'" Angel answered.

"She's quite powerful in our world," Draco added, "she's the only person I have ever known that everybody trusts."

"Then there is your answer," replied Ada.

"Seek not the council of elves," quoted Draco, "for they will say both no and yes." All of the elves smiled at that.

"Indeed. But Luna truly is simply herself; one can see it plainly, if one really looks," Ada told them.

"Has she been here before?" Spike asked.

"I don't really know," Lofar said, clearly puzzled by the thought. Everyone looked over to where Luna was strolling through the wood, a cloud of sprites flitting about her.

"I'll just take her cloak to her," Draco said as he stood, "there is a chill in the air." He picked up Luna's cloak and left the fire.

"He moves well," one of the elves commented.

"That lad there," said Spike, "is a stone killer. He's absolutely fearless, and if he thinks it's right, he'll do it and damn the consequences. He and Dagger here pulled me and Angel out of a real sticky, and took out a Balrog in the bargain." The elves of Lorien stood as one.

"You killed a Balrog?" Ada asked Dagger. Dagger shrugged.

"Not so much killed, as … what the hell would you call what they did, Angel?"

"Removed, I suppose. One instant it was there, big as life and mean as Hell, and the next, just a couple of scraps of wing." The elves stared at Dagger.

"Me and Draco have a magic thing we do," Dagger told them, "I can't explain it better than that."

"No matter," said Ada as she and the other elves kneeled, "we honor your deed, brother."

"Thanks," Dagger said uncomfortably, "but cut out the kneeling, will you? I'm just a house-elf; you guys are the real thing."

"Don't believe a word of that," Angel said, smiling. "Dagger is as great a warrior as I have ever known. You should be proud to call him your kindred."

"Right then," Spike said briskly, "before we all start singing 'Cum by Yah', how's about some real music. Get the party started." Spike reached into his pack and pulled out his iPod and a set of speakers.

"Is this magic?" asked Lofar.

"Near enough," Spike answered, "time for a little rock and roll!" He pushed 'play'.

_ "Has he lost his mind, can he see or is he blind__?"_ screamed the speakers, and the Elves all clapped their hands to their ears. "What," asked Spike, "you don't like Sabbath?"

"Is this a demon?" asked Lofar.

"Some would say so, yes," Angel supplied.

"Well I'm not bloody playin' Michael Bolton. I draw the line at that," declared Spike.

"Try something from the Giles' songbook" suggested Angel.

"Let's try this, then." He pressed 'play' again.

"_She's got legs…"_ There were no covered ears, but a few grimaces. "Right then," Spike sighed loudly, "ruddy 'Greensleeves' it is."

"Try Freebird," Dagger suggested.

"Good call," Angel agreed.

_"If I leave here tomorrow…"_ The elves settled down immediately, and the air around them shimmered.

"I think we have a hit," Angel guessed. Ada drew deeply on her pipe, and passed it to Spike.

"Kind of a peace-pipe thing, huh?" Spike said as he took the pipe. "Well, better friends than enemies." He took a long drag on the pipe. "Now Giles, here, the fella what's singing, he's – hello?" Spike looked at the pipe in amazement. Ada winked at him. "Dagger, me lad, have a go at this," said Spike as he passed the pipe over to him.

"I doesn't smoke, Spike," protested Dagger.

"You will. Trust me, little fella."

"As if," muttered Dagger, but he took a pull. "Wot the – " said Dagger; "dude…"

"Galadriel's garden is a wonderful place indeed," said Lofar gravely, as he reached for the pipe.

"I brought you your cloak," Draco said to Luna, "I thought you might be cold." The cloud of sprites vanished, leaving just Fidget in her usual perch on Luna's shoulder.

"Thank you Draco, the night is bracing, but a bit chill." Luna threw the cloak around her shoulders. "It's so lovely here," she said wistfully.

"Has he gone then?" asked Draco softly. Luna looked him full in the face, but said nothing.

"The river. It's singing to you, I can hear it," Draco told her. Luna smiled softly, and Draco felt a tear run down his cheek at the sheer beauty of that smile.

"Not gone, really," whispered Luna, "changed." She laid her hand on the bark of a nearby tree. "See if you can feel him." Draco put his hand next to hers.

"The tree," he said hesitantly, "it - it loves me."

"Yes, he does," assured Luna, and she smiled again. "Bombadil is master. Come and walk with me Draco." Draco took the proffered hand, and walked with Luna through Lothlorien. She led him to the banks of the Anduin, down the slope and across the water. Draco was not surprised. They came to an island, and she led him under the trees there. "Do you know this place?" she asked.

"It's where the Fellowship took leave of Lorien, of Galadriel," answered Draco.

"Indeed," replied Luna, "everything, Draco, is real." She pressed her lips to his cheek and led him back across the river.

"Why did…" began Draco, "why did you not just tell me again that you are just you?"

"But I am just me," promised Luna, "and you can hear the river singing."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien, and are from BtVS, ATS, HP, and LOTR

My thanks to those who have responded. Many of the odder things are explained as the story progresses, but mixing four fandoms inside my head is not a recipe that is likely to cook up as one might expect, ;)

Chapter 6

"What we know at this point," Galadriel said, "is that there are indeed hundreds of Orcs in Mordor. They are widely scattered and disorganized, however. There is only a garrison of disciplined Orcs at the Tower itself, we do not, of course, know precisely how many. Barad-dur' is vast."

"I'm not liking this much so far," Faith mused.

"I was able to sense a few other powerful creatures in the Tower," Luna told them, "apart from Illyria and the Senior Partners. They could be balrogs, or perhaps cave trolls. Illyria is by far the most powerful presence though. Were she free, the others would stand no chance against her."

"So we don't have to clear out the Tower," Angel proposed, "if we can get to her and free her, she'll take care of anything else."

"She certainly _could_," Luna agreed, "she could also kill all of you. And freeing her will not be easy, remember that she cannot free herself. There is no guarantee of success."

"There never is," Spike said seriously, "every time we go out we could run into something just a little too nasty for us to handle. Doesn't mean we don't go out though, and I don't think Big Blue would turn on us."

"Besides, whatever is holding her must be specifically for containing _her _ power. Perhaps releasing her won't be all that difficult," Draco said.

"I still don't like it," Hermione said flatly, "it seems to me a terrible risk to take for one Hellgod."

"Begging your pardon, Mistress Hermione," Dagger spoke up, "but it seems to me like there is a deal more to it than that. If I understands Mistress Luna correctly, Mordor serves anyone powerful enough to call it up. Seein' this Illyria is immortal, it seems to me she could take it over and keep hold of it, like."

"And how would that be of benefit?" asked Hermione.

"Well, if she really is an okay sort now like Spike and Angel seem to think, then it seems to me having the Black Land under her power would be a good thing. Keep it under control, like."

"Yes, that would be good," agreed Luna, "and of lasting benefit to many dimensions. That is, if she has truly renounced evil."

"That is the question, I suppose," Faith summed up. "We might go in and turn loose something worse on the worlds. Is there any way to tell?"

"No," Luna admitted, "I can only tell you that she does not feel evil to me. At least not purely evil, there is evil in all of us." Draco looked at her solemnly, but said nothing.

"Good enough for me," Faith said. "A few people didn't give up on me, so I got a second chance. So now we have to decide how to go in. Are there any ways in other than Samath Naur or the front door?"

"There is Cirith Ungol, or there was," Draco mentioned.

"That path will leave much distance to cover within Mordor itself, over very bad ground," Galadriel told them, "it might take many days."

"Yes," agreed Luna, "I believe after all that the path from Samath Naur is best. Certainly if you are to go together. You might make that trip in a single night."

"So we sneak in, bust Big Blue loose, and Bob's your uncle," Spike said, "other than the odd few hundred Orcs and a stray Balrog or two, I mean." Faith grinned.

"So when do we go?" Faith put forward.

"I need two days," Luna told them.

"Are you coming along, then?" asked Draco.

"No, I wouldn't be of any use there really, but Hermione, Galadriel, and I can keep them occupied from here. I just need to arrange a few things first. You can leave soon after I return." Everyone looked expectantly at Luna, but no more information was forthcoming.

"Do you think our mirrors will work?"

"No, the nature of Mordor will disrupt them. The only magic I'm sure will work is Dagger and Draco's energy field. And don't even think of Apparating, unless you fancy being scattered over several dimensions."

"Lovely thought," Draco said with a shiver, "so there's no communication once we enter Mordor?"

"Perhaps," Luna replied, she turned her face to the sprite on her shoulder. "Fidget dear, is there a member of Faith's team that you would consider traveling with?" In answer, Fidget flew to Spike and settled on his shoulder.

"Hullo, niblet, welcome to me," he said with a smile.

"Why him?" Angel asked.

"She says he has style."

"Smart little thing, intshe?" Spike said. "You and me niblet, we're going places!"

"I'll leave now," Luna told them, and she left the group and vanished into the forest.

"So now what for us?" Angel asked Faith.

"Same as ever, we train. Anything to fight around here, guys?" she asked the elves.

"There is a cave troll not far from here. It has caused damage, but our weapons do not bite it. It cannot enter Lorien, but there are human settlements in its range," Lofar told her.

"Worth a go, might as well do some good if we can. Okay, this will be a full dress rehearsal. Packs, cloaks, and Angel, you might as well take that bow you've been practicing with." She stood, "take me to your cave troll," she told Lofar.

"I do not want them to do this," Hermione said to Galadriel after Alpha had departed.

"I know, love, but this is who our Faith is." She embraced Hermione and they sat quietly beneath the Mallorns.

"Is there anything further you wish to ask of me?" Luna questioned.

"I think we've got it," Harry informed her.

"So this is big, huh?" Buffy questioned.

"Indeed it is. Potentially this could shift the fundamental balance of good and evil throughout all dimensions," Luna answered.

"But we can't be sure which side will win?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid not," Luna answered, "it hinges on how much Illyria has changed. What I feel from her now is encouraging, but freedom may change her. We simply cannot know."

"But you're willing to take the chance?" Harry speculated.

"I am," replied Luna.

"Good enough for me," Harry summed up, "Buff?"

"Ever since I became the Slayer, I've been chasing evil. I've run as hard as I could to just keep even. Closing the Hellmouth was something, but there is always another. This is our chance to make a real change. A forever change. The Slayer cannot back down from that. Tell Faith we're with her, Luna. Tell her to go straight for the heart." Luna nodded, smiled, and disappeared.

"So," asked Buffy, "is it time?"

"I'd say so, yes," answered Harry as he stood and opened a cabinet on the wall behind him. "It was good of Neville to let me take this," he said as he pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from its resting place.

_"Take it, Harry," the Headmaster of Hogwarts had said, as he handed over the sword. "I believe that this is yours by right, and so is the other thing."_

_ "Thanks Neville."_

"I need to go to Hogwarts," Harry told Buffy in the present. "And then we'll turn Bravo loose."


	7. Chapter 7

Title: "Assault on the Dark Land Chapter 7"

Rating: PG-13

Warnings:Little violence, little implied femslash, but mostly cotton candy

Word Count: 1687! A veritable tome!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and Gandalf

A/N: Thanks for reviews and favorites!

"Stairway to Heaven" belongs to Led Zeppelin

Assault on the Dark Land

Chapter 7

"I'll bring it back Albus," said Harry softly as he stood in the dark by Dumbledore's tomb, "but I may need it for this." Harry cast a spell, and reached through the opening that appeared in the white marble. "I hope you don't mind," he said as he retrieved the Elder wand.

"It's yours, Harry," a familiar voice said, "I suppose this means you're off somewhere more than a little dangerous, then."

"Could be, Neville," confirmed Harry. "The thing is, we just don't know how tough it might be. I can't let my reluctance to use this wand compromise the safety of my people."

"So where are you off to?" Neville asked.

"Mordor. To rescue a God."

"Can't say I saw that one coming. But I'm not as surprised as I once would have been. We've seen some things in our day, haven't we Harry?"

"Indeed we have. How are Susan and the kids?"

"Great! Cedric starts here next term, and Dora will be in her second year. I don't suppose I could prevail upon you to coach the Quidditch team, could I? I'd really like to beat Durmstrang this year."

"You know, Neville, just now that sounds like simply _bags_ of fun. Tell you what, if this little adventure works out like we hope, I may have some spare time on my hands for a change."

"I'll remind you that you said that," Neville said, grinning. "Good luck Harry."

"Thanks. Give my love to the family, I'd better hike to the gates and get back, though." Neville flicked his wand.

"No need, I just set the wards to let you pass. Can't have my Quidditch Coach being late for practice now, can I?" Harry smiled his thanks and Apparated.

"Mordor," Neville said, shaking his head. "The things that lad gets into…"

"The cave just there is where the Troll dens," said Lofar, pointing. "It will be sunset soon, and he will likely emerge to hunt."

"Sounds like kin o' yours, Spike," said Dagger.

"As if, never was a troll with a bit of fashion sense."

"Okay," said Faith, "since Luna thinks we may run into these things in the tower, let's try and figure what weapons will work on them. We don't want to use the big option unless we have to. Angel, as soon as he shows, see if you can take him out with the bow. Ada says these things are damn strong, best keep them at a distance if we can, right?"

"Sounds good to me," Angel agreed as he checked his bowstring and fitted an arrow to it.

"Spike, if the arrows don't get it done, see if our swords will do the trick." Spike nodded and loosened his sword in its scabbard.

"Our own swords and arrows have been ineffective," Ada cautioned.

"Our weapons are pretty good," Faith replied, "but the bottom line is that we need to know now. Better one troll in the open than a bunch of 'em in a closed space."

"Not to mention those bloody Ballhogs," muttered Spike.

"You gotta get over that Spike," Angel counseled, "just because one of them flayed your goodies for a decade or so is no reason to hold a grudge. Just doin' his job." The elves stared in wonder at the lighthearted banter, didn't they realize what they were up against?

"Movement in the cave," Draco announced.

"Right," said Faith, "you're up, Angel." Angel drew his bow, and held it steady on the cave entrance. The troll stomped into sight.

"Big rascal, isn't he?" Dagger remarked.

"Yeah, to you," Spike shot back. Angel's bow thrummed, the arrow sped true to the center of the troll's chest, where it shattered.

"That's not gonna get it done," Angel said.

"Right then," said Spike as he drew his sword, "hey! Ugly! Try some of this on!" He sprang at the troll, who by now was noticing that he wasn't alone. With an ear-shattering bellow, the troll raised his club. Spike nimbly dodged the blow, and thrust strongly at the troll's exposed side. The shock traveled up his arm, but the sword scarcely penetrated the thick hide, there was barely a trickle of black blood. He instantly swung the blade with both hands, striking the troll on his shoulder. The sword rang like a bell, and Spike leapt back, dodging the return blow. "If I had a week to work on him, I might just it done," Spike called.

"Draco, Dagger, get ready," Faith commanded, "I'll just see what singin' Sally here makes of old warty. Hey! Cave boy! I got somethin' for you!" The troll stared bewildered at the woman approaching him, people ran from trolls in his experience, but run or no, they were on the menu, and he was hungry. With an enraged bellow, he charged, swinging his huge club at Faith's head. There was a musical hissing sound, and the troll stared dumbly at the place where his hand had been, thick black icor spurting from the stump. "Say goodnight, Gracie," Faith told him as the scythe swept back and severed the thick neck. The troll fell with a crash. "Okay, looks like I get the trolls," she said as she returned to the group, her eyes shining.

"I never would have believed it," whispered Ada in awe.

"All in a days work," Faith assured her.

"May I hold this weapon?" Ada asked.

"Sure," agreed Faith as she handed it to the elf.

"It lives!" Ada gasped.

"Sally is special all right," agreed Faith, "this is the weapon of the Slayer. We've never been able to duplicate it, not even with the Goblin smiths." Ada reverently returned the scythe to Faith.

"Well then," Draco spoke up, "if there are no more beasties about, why don't we head back. I'm a bit peckish." There was general agreement among the team, and their hosts led them back to Lorien, still trying to understand these strange warriors. Ada drifted to the rear of the group, her eyes resting on Faith as she walked through the forest like a great cat.

"She's something, isn't she?" Angel asked Ada.

"Indeed," she agreed, "the Lady Galadriel is fortunate in her lovers."

"So," ventured Angel, "are you and Lofar an item?"

"I don't understand," Ada replied.

"I mean, are you together, you know, romantically?"

"Oh! No, we are comrades, no small thing, but different. I am the last remaining female elf in Middle Earth. In some respects, I am truly alone. But this is not so sad as it might seem to you. The elder kindred are a bit different in that regard."

"Bull," Angel thought to himself, "she's lonely. She's beautiful and she's lonely, and she hurts. I need to talk to Fl- Galadriel."

The company crossed back into Lorien, to find the evening meal being prepared. Lofar regaled his fellows with the tale of the troll while Faith cleaned the scythe and Spike got set up for the evening's entertainment.

"Right then, I think you lot are ready for the next step. Allow me to introduce you to a little ditty called, "Stairway to Heaven". Why don't you just break out that pipe, Ada?" Ada grinned and settled in by the fire.

"Fle- Galadriel, can I talk with you a minute?" asked Angel.

"Of course, my friend, and feel free to call me Fleur, that way you will not have to stumble over "Galadriel" when we return home," she said, smiling. Angel took her hand and led her away from the group.

"It's about Ada," he said.

"Yes?"

"She's lonely, she's the only female here, and I get the impression that she's a woman sort of woman, if you get my drift."

"That may be, but what would you have me do?" she replied.

"See if you can convince her to come back with us. Whatever she may be on the other side of the portal, I don't think she will be alone for long."

"I will confer with Hermione. The choice of course, is hers, but I too have sensed her pain. She suffered a loss, and has not yet moved past it, I believe. Indeed, my heart aches for these few of my kin remaining here. The time of the elves is past. Thank you for your concern for her Angel, the soul is not wasted upon you." Knowing that he would never receive a higher accolade, Angel bowed and rejoined the group.

Hermione drifted over to Fleur. "Anything I should know about?" she asked.

"I believe so, come and walk with me, love."

_"And she's buy-i-ing a stairway – to heaven…"_ The last notes faded out, and there was silence around the fire.

"Maybe we have been here long enough," mused Lofar as he passed the pipe over to Spike.

"It's not all good on the other side," cautioned Spike, "but you'd be welcome. Just be sure and bring some seeds if you come, will you?"

"Indeed we shall," Lofar promised.

"Ada," called Galadriel from the edge of the clearing, "please come with us." Ada rose obediently and followed Hermione and the Lady into the trees.

"You are no longer happy here, are you, Ada?" Galadriel asked plainly.

"I love Lorien, Lady, but it is true that I feel alone in some respects."

"Abide with us tonight then, sister," Hermione said. "We shall hold your heart in love, and should you decide to cross the portal with us, we will do all in our power to help you find a home for that heart." Tears sprang from Ada's eyes.

"My Lady…" she began. Galadriel raised her hand, and Ada fell silent.

"On the other side I am but Fleur, however, I feel a closeness with you that makes me believe that you would find happiness there. Lorien is indeed marvelous, but there are other worlds, my friend." Ada knelt at her feet, but the Lady took her hand and pulled her back up. "There are better ways to show your love for me, and there are better things ahead for you, blood of my blood."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Wheedon, and JRR Tolkien

Chapter 8

"Wouldn't it be better just to join them from the start?" Harry questioned.

"I'm afraid that it would make Faith feel like we don't trust her judgment, and it's not that at all. But Luna was very plain that a lot could go wrong even if Alpha does everything just right. Besides, I don't think we can keep up with Alpha. We haven't trained as much, and we surely haven't the experience they have. We'll just be available if they need backup," Buffy explained.

"As will I," Giles spoke up, "I've managed to make some arrangements so that I should be able to be of some actual use. Besides, with my wife and my daughters involved, I simply cannot stand not to be there. Riley sends his best wishes by the way. Perhaps we should have him and his family over for a visit someday."

"I'd really get a kick out of showing him around _this_ place," Buffy mused. "Who needs gadgets when you've got magic?"

"Fidget's going to let us know when to move, then?" Harry asked.

"Yes," confirmed Giles, "we'll all stage in the cave shortly after Alpha goes in, and we'll proceed when Fidget comes back to us. Apolline assures me that Bravo and I can easily be transported to where we are needed. There is little chance of being unobserved, however. I have a plan that I think may turn that to our advantage. If Luna, Fleur, and Hermione can sufficiently occupy the Senior Partners I think we stand a real chance."

"If they can free this Illyria, and _if_ she doesn't just kill everybody if they do," Harry added.

"Well yes, there is that, I suppose," admitted Giles.

"The elf-wizard magic combo should handle her if it comes to that," Buffy said, "God or not, if she doesn't exist it will be hard for her to cause much trouble. And you can be damn sure Draco won't hesitate to do it."

"Ron and Gabrielle are going to be mad as hell that they missed this," Harry said ruefully.

"Likely, we'll just have to be sure and come back. They don't fit the mission profile anyway though, we're lucky they're away."

"True enough," agreed Harry, "what do you think, Winky?"

"I says it's about time we got in on the action, Sir," answered Winky.

Winky had changed drastically since the war. Dobby's death had shaken her to her core, and she had responded by taking up the cause of elf rights with fervor. She had been instrumental in winning the right for house-elves to use wands, and had been the first to embrace this new power. She had been teamed with Buffy and Harry to form Team Bravo, and though she and Harry did not have the same skill level as Draco and Dagger, with Harry's mastery of the Elder wand, they had a surfeit of raw power. It was felt that Mordor would provide the perfect place for their debut. A bit of collateral damage there would have little consequence, and if a really big stick were needed, they could provide it.

"We should get some rest if we can manage it," Giles said as he stood, "Alpha is set to go in at sunset Mordor local time… I can't believe I said that, what a world we live in."

"Worlds," corrected Harry.

"Quite so. In any case, we shall assemble in the cavern twenty-three hours from now. I'll see you then." Giles ported away.

"Well, here we go, I suppose," Harry said to his team. "I wonder what the next surprise will be?"

A flash of fire appeared in the room.

"Fawkes!" cried Harry.

Ada lay quietly, nestled against Galadriel's back, Faith cuddling her from behind. She gloried in the warmth, the feelings of love and intimacy that surrounded the three women sharing this fairy-tale bed with her. What she had missed most, she now realized, had been the company of women, the simple feeling of kinship beyond race and duty.

"I know what it's like to be alone," Faith had told her, "and I know that power is not a good substitute for belonging. I can't tell you what your life would be like if you go back with us, but I can promise you that you will never have to be alone. Whoever you turn out to be on the other side, you'll have friends, okay?" Ada had nodded mutely, unable to speak. "Now, spill the beans about Galadriel, 'Mione and I want to hear the real dirt on our girl!"

Once Ada had convinced herself that it was permissible to speak, the four had talked into the early morning. Ada had made as if to leave, but Galadriel had embraced her and kissed her softly. "Stay with us, please," she had said quietly.

Her eyes closing at last, Ada drifted off to sleep in the circle of Faith's strong arms, thinking, for the first time in an age, of the future and not of the past.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: If you're still here, thanks, and you know the drill by now. I promise, some stuff will actually happen sometime. I think...

Chapter Nine

"What's a Fawkes," Buffy asked, "and does it bite?"

"Fawkes is a phoenix. In point of fact, the phoenix that belonged with Dumbledore. He saved my life once. 'Lo, Fawkes," Harry said. Fawkes extended his leg like a post owl, and Harry noticed the scroll tied to his leg, there was a stoppered vial wrapped within it.

_ "Dear Harry," began the note, "Fawkes appeared shortly after you left with the Elder Wand. This vial contains my memory of a conversation with Dumbledore's portrait soon after that. Good luck, Harry."_ It was signed, "Neville".

"This guy Neville had a conversation with a portrait?" Buffy asked from over his shoulder.

"After this is over, I'll take you to Hogwarts," promised Harry. "This must be important." Harry went over to a cabinet and removed a pensieve. He placed it on his desk and emptied the vial into it; Buffy stared at the silvery stuff that flowed into the basin.

"That stuff is memories?" she asked.

"Yup. Feel free to join me, just stick your face in it," said Harry, and he proceeded to do exactly that.

"Maybe another time," Buffy said. She turned to the large red and gold bird perched on the desk. "Polly want a cracker?" she ventured. Fawkes regarded her with benign curiosity.

_"Hello, Harry, it's so good to talk with you again," said the smiling portrait of Dumbledore, "don't bother replying, I can't hear you, you know. I'm sending you this message via Headmaster Longbottom. I can't say I foresaw that happening, but he is doing an admirable job, if I do say so myself. And I suppose I just did, didn't I?" _The blue eyes in the wrinkled face had the remembered twinkle in them, and Harry smiled at the sight. Seeing Dumbledore's old, familiar face was a comfort to him.

_"Now then, Fawkes' appearance here in the Headmaster's office can only mean that you have retrieved the Elder Wand with the intention of making use of it. I feel it imperative therefore to deliver to you the following words of advice concerning it."_ The lined face grew serious, and Harry braced himself for a scolding.

_"Do not fear to use the wand, Harry. It is powerful, yes, but it is merely a tool. In and of itself it will solve nothing. The true danger of the Elder Wand lies in depending upon its strength rather than your own. Use it well, and it will serve you well, as it did me."_ Harry swallowed hugely.

_"Fawkes may feel inclined to remain with you; he really is a marvelous fellow you know. Should you be so fortunate as to receive his companionship, I beg you to remember that he has a sweet tooth. He has a positive passion for pepper imps!"_

_ "Fare well, Harry."_ The vision faded, and Harry pulled his head from the basin.

"Good news?" Buffy asked upon seeing the huge smile on Harry's face.

"Words of encouragement from an old friend. So, Fawkes, would you care for an imp or two?" Fawkes trilled a few notes of phoenix song and eyed him hopefully. Harry opened his desk drawer and extracted a box with the Honeyduke's logo on it and then held out his hand with the candy in his palm. Fawkes gently took an imp, worked it in his beak for a moment, and then spat out a small tongue of flame. "It's grand to see you again, Fawkes," Harry told him, "fancy a trip to Mordor?"

"Tell me of your world," said Lofar over breakfast. The men were sitting around the cooking fire talking, the ladies having yet to make an appearance.

"Hard to know where to start," Angel said. "For one thing, there are a lot more people and a lot less trees."

"A lot of machines, too," said Spike, "got machines for evrythin'. Machines to carry you around, take you through the sky, cook, play with, even got machines that think."

"You might be more comfortable in the magical world to start with," Draco told them, "not so many machines."

"These worlds are unaware of each other?" asked an elf.

"Well, the magical world is certainly aware of the non-magical, but we try and keep the muggles, or non-magical people, from knowing about us."

"Much as elves have lived here," agreed another elf.

"I dunno if you'd like it, frankly," Spike said, "but it would be a change, that's sure."

"Are there many of our kindred like you there, Dagger?" asked Lofar.

"A fair few, yes. Most house-elves works for wizard families as servants. It's only recently that we has gained our freedom. Our world is changing," Dagger answered.

"The one constant is change," sighed Lofar.

"I guess tonight we'll see if we can't do a little changing ourselves," said Faith as she joined them all.

"Morning boss," said Angel, grinning. "Sleep well?"

"Like a baby," answered Faith with a grin of her own.

"What's on for today then," Draco asked, "training?"

"I figure we take the day off and rest up," answered Faith. "Take the time to relax a bit before we put on our game faces. How long do you think we need to get from one portal to the next?"

"Apparition is nearly instantaneous," answered Draco, "not much walking to do on either end, 30 minutes ought to give us plenty of time to check things out before we cross into Mordor."

"Anybody heard from Luna?" Faith asked.

"Not so far," answered Dagger, "but it's early yet."

"I think I'll take a walk 'round the wood," Draco said as he rose, "lovely place, this." He moved quietly off through the trees.

"Is Draco worried about something?" Faith asked.

"I don't think so, Faith," Dagger replied, "I thinks it's just the whole thought of all these worlds and dimensions and such. It does tend to bend the brain."

"Keep an eye on him Dagger, don't let his mind get too bent, okay?" she told him.

"No need to worry about Draco, he'll be ready when the time comes."

"Always has been, yeah. How are you and Fidget getting along there, Spike?"

"Super, she's the perfect woman, never says a word – ow!" Spike grabbed his ear.

"Serves you right," chortled Angel. Spikes' face displayed wonder for a time, and then broke into a grin.

"She just said that she hadn't had anything to say before now, but she's not gonna ride around with a great prat, and I'd best mind my manners in future! My apologies, niblet, let's go for a stroll ourselves and you can explain to me the error of my ways – we do too have that much time. I'm not that bad! Well, not anymore I'm not." Spike headed off as well, looking for all the world as if he were talking to himself, as Fidget was inside the hood of his cloak.

"Ada will leave with you, will she not?" Lofar asked Faith.

"It's up to her, but I think so. She feels like she's fading away here, I think," answered Faith.

"Indeed we are," one of the others spoke up. "There are no more ships to be had at the Havens, and there are but eight of us left in Lothlorien."

"You would be welcome among us," Dagger assured him. "I thinks we could learn from each other as elves."

"We shall see, brother, once this business is done. I should be glad indeed to see Mordor itself give over evil. I always felt it would return, even after Sauron fell, perhaps this Goddess you seek will write the end to that story of pain and evil."

"Perhaps," Angel said quietly, "perhaps a tiny spark of what Fred was remains."

In fact there was now a good bit more than a spark, the years of enforced solitude had afforded Illyria the chance for reflection, and her recent experiences in the mortal realm had been much on her mind. The feelings she had experienced with the death of Wesley were still bright within her, so different were they from those of conquest and domination that had ruled her mind for an eternity before.

Once she had determined that she could not escape, she had abandoned rage as of no present value, and sought to bring order to her thoughts. She allowed the memories of Winifred Burkle to surface in her mind, drawing some small pleasure from the sheer novelty of these thoughts and feelings. She found to her surprise that the mind that had spawned those chemical traces had been a truly remarkable one. But there arose among them a bubble of thought, of feeling, that she was sure was rooted in madness.

_"Angel will come for us,"_ whispered the thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Stuff almost happens, really, almost!

Chapter 10

_ "There are – holes – in what I can see within Mordor,"_ Luna had told them, and Giles and Apolline had done what they could to prepare to fill those holes should the need arise. So had Buffy and Harry.

"Winky, don't you think that sword is sharp enough?" asked Buffy.

"Swords is never sharp enough, Mistress Buffy," Winky promised her, and she kept right on honing her blade.

"Right then," Harry said as he handed Buffy the Sword of Gryffindor, "better in your hands than mine."

"But, this is yours," protested Buffy.

"Who between us is better with a sword?" asked Harry. "Weapons should go where they will be most effective, you gave Faith the Scythe." Unable to escape this logic, Buffy drew the sword from the sheath and admired it. Winky tossed her a whetstone.

"You strokes _into_ the edge," she advised, "no matter what those wankers on the telly does." Winky pulled a hair from her head and dropped it onto the blade of her sword, where it parted with scarcely a pause in its fall. She resumed her honing, but with a lighter touch. Buffy set to work.

"Yes, Rupert my love, I am certain that I can do it," assured Apolline for the nth time.

"Of course dear, forgive me, it's just nerves. Have I mentioned that you might not be able to understand me in Mordor? And – and – that I shall be rather spectacularly ugly?"

"I do not need words to understand you, and you will still be you, n'est ce pas?"

"In essence, yes. But…"

"Come to bed, Rupert. You worry too much," she took his hand and pulled him from the room.

Dagger flitted through the trees of Lorien, enjoying the clean, cool air of the place. There was something in the very soil here that spoke to his soul. "Kindred" the elves had called him, and he supposed that he was. He thought of Cornflower, and his promise to return to her. The shadow fell over his heart again, though he could put no name to it. He continued on, lost in his reverie, until the sound of the Anduin roused him from his thoughts. He saw Draco sitting on the bank, his knees drawn up with his arms resting on them. Dagger settled down beside him.

"Penny for 'em, partner," he said in greeting.

"Can you hear the river singing, Dagger?" asked Draco.

"I can hear it right enough, wouldn't call it singin' though," he answered.

"Nor would I, just now," Draco responded, "but it sings to Luna."

"Does it now? Still, why not? Mistress Luna is worth a song, I reckons." Draco nodded in agreement, and the partners sat together in silent fellowship for a time.

"Think we'll come through this alright, Draco?" Dagger asked at length.

"I really don't know," Draco said as he put his arm around his friend's shoulders, "I really don't know."

Angel found Spike sitting on a flower-covered hilltop, there was no sign of Fidget.

"Have a fight with your girlfriend?" Angel said as he approached.

"Wut? Oh, niblet. Nope, she said she had to go somewhere, likely off to see Luna." Angel sat down with his back resting against Spike's.

"Who would have ever thought the two of us would wind up here," murmured Angel.

"Bit of a poser alright. You and me, we've seen a thing or two in our day. Done a thing or two. Bloody ibeen/i a thing or two. But this…" Spike's voice trailed off.

"Yeah," whispered Angel, "yeah."

"Still and all, I'm glad it's to be you by my side when we go in, Angelus. A child of the darkness never had a truer friend," Spike said casually.

"Me too."

"It's sad, this place," mused Spike, "it's beautiful, and it's ancient; and it's sad." Angel only nodded, but Spike sensed his agreement. "This is apt to get ugly, innit?"

"Yeah."

"Chatty are we?" chided Spike as he took a deep drag on his cigarette.

"Huh? Oh, no. Sorry, just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"I always liked your poems."

"You two be careful while I'm gone, okay?" Faith demanded.

"Us?" protested Hermione, "you're the one going into Mordor."

"And you're going to be here with Luna, doing something I couldn't understand if she explained it to me, which she won't. Shit happens, okay? I just don't want it to happen to you, that's all."

"True, we cannot know the outcome," Fleur agreed, "but I trust Luna. I think that if there were no chance that she would have told us that."

"I guess so," admitted Faith. "I don't exactly get her, but you kinda _have_ to trust her. If she comes back and says this is a bad idea, we ain't going, and that's flat."

"Do you think Ada will return with us?" asked Hermione.

"I do," Galadriel answered, being a bit more forthcoming with her mates than her subjects. "She has been alone too long. She needs the company of women." For once, Faith made no bawdy reply.

"Yes, she does," Faith said, "and somehow I think she'll fit in just fine."

"Who will she be, on the other side, I wonder," Hermione whispered.

"Herself," answered Fleur.

"What part shall we play in this?" Lofar asked the other elves of Lorien.

"Whatever part the Lady commands," replied another.

"As like as not," agreed a third.

"And after?" Lofar asked further.

"As your heart commands, my brothers, as your heart commands," Ada told them.

The shadows beneath the trees were lengthening, and Alpha, Hermione, Fleur, and the elves, were all seated around the fire having a light meal of fruit. Except for Angel and Spike, who were discreetly swallowing Vampire nutrient. Spike had "Greensleeves" playing softly through his magical iPod.

"Hullo, niblet!" Spike exclaimed as the sprite resumed her perch on his shoulder.

"It is time," announced Luna.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A little bit of stuff happens. Honest.

Thanks to those reading this.

Chapter Eleven

_"It is time," announced Luna._

"Right," said Faith, rising. "Anything new we should know?"

"Not specifically, just keep your senses open, I can't see everything in Mordor in the mirror," Luna was looking straight at Draco when she said this.

"How do we time this?" Faith asked briskly.

"When we are ready here, Fidget will return to Spike. Trust your instincts, all of you." Luna kissed each member of Team Alpha full on the lips. All of them liked it. "Go now, come, sweet," Luna said to Fidget.

"See you in a bit, niblet," said Spike as Alpha moved off.

"And what of us, Lady?" Lofar asked as he bowed to Galadriel. Galadriel turned to Luna, and gestured.

"Galadriel, Hermione, and I, will be at the mirror. We will be uniquely vulnerable while so engaged, and our safety is in your hands. I caution you that things are about to change here forever, whether we triumph or fail. You too must trust your instincts, your hearts. Things may occur that never have before."

"The future will be as it will be," Galadriel told the Galadrim. "I am content and more to trust that future to you." She kissed them all, and led Luna and Hermione towards the mirror.

"Ada," said Lofar, "to you I charge the last defense of the Lady. Do not leave her side. The rest of us will guard the hollow. Look not to the future, any of you. Your duty lies to the Lady, here, and now." The elves nodded grimly and moved off.

Ada entered the hollow and saw the three other women join hands and approach the now full basin, Hermione spared her a smile, and then Luna bent over the basin, allowing a thick rope of her hair to fall into the water.

The world went white, and a tiny light sped from Luna's shoulder.

"Giles," said Apolline in dismay, "this shirt is simply horrible! Can't you find something more suitable?"

"Trust me, darling, this shirt may save my life."

"If you say so…"

"We are ready, Highness," said a bowing Veela.

"At my signal then, Philippa," Apolline told the witch near her. Philippa nodded, and the five hunter/killer teams formed up on team Bravo.

"Straight for the heart," said Buffy in clipped tones. The Slayers nodded.

"Don't let's cock this up mates, right?" said Harry. The Wizards nodded.

The assembled teams, Giles, and the Veela, waited.

"Okay guys," said Faith, "we go when Fidget gets here. Move fast, and move quiet, we avoid what we can and kill what we can't, got it?"

"Got it," Alpha replied.

"There is only one innocent in the whole fuckin' place. Everything else is a target, right?"

"Right," chorused Alpha.

"You guys rock," said Faith with a huge grin.

"Well, this is different," Lofar muttered to himself. Frost covered all of Lorien.

Ada turned her gaze to the basin, and her breath caught in her chest, the three women there were as statues, the basin a sheet of clear ice. Ada drew her sword and faced the single opening in the solid ring of trees surrounding the hollow. Despite the words of Lofar, she was guarding more than her Queen.

"Showtime," said Spike, as Fidget appeared on his shoulder.

"Straight for the heart," said Faith as she stepped through the portal.

Alpha wasted no time in spectating, Faith took to the road at a fast trot, the pace her team could maintain for hours.

"Look sharp guys," she commanded, "when it comes to surprises, it's better to give than receive."

Spike was concentrating on the surrounding area, and did not notice when Fidget left his shoulder.

"Time," said Giles when the tiny sprite appeared just in front of his nose.

The magical beings in the group Apparated the assemblage to the cavern.

"Darling…" began Giles.

"Drink up, Rupert," interrupted Apolline, "you still think too much." Smiling ruefully, Giles took a vial from his pack and drank it down. He had time to carefully set his pack aside before he doubled over.

"Is your mate well, Majesty?" asked a tall Veela just behind Apolline. Giles was making some rather alarming noises, and his skin seemed to be – crawling.

"Oh yes," assured Apolline, "it just takes a bit more for him to step into his other skin than it does us. Change!" commanded Apolline. Where had stood six magnificent women now stood six bird-like creatures with huge wings, sharp beaks, and curved talons.

"You all know Alpha, Bravo, and my mate," hissed Apolline. "All else is meat, outside the tower." There was a chorus of hisses in reply. Giles stood up straight, his pain at an end,

"My shirt, dearest?" he asked. Apolline handed him the garment. It had taken a bit of effort to find one in the proper size.

Apolline's second-in- command whispered to her as Giles donned the shirt.

"Your mate is magnificent, highness. His horns make me wet with desire," hissed the Veela.

"I understand, sister," replied Apolline, "perhaps after the battle…" The Veela's tongue caressed her beak as she bowed.

"Anything I should know about?" Giles asked his wife.

"Not just yet, darling," hissed Apolline.

"I apologize for my ghastly appearance," Giles muttered apologetically. In answer, Apolline placed her talons delicately on his groin.

"Do not worry about 'eet, Rupairt," she hissed in a rare display of accent.

"I say," Giles squeaked.

"Angel, Spike, take point," Faith ordered. The land was shrouded in shadow, and the Vampires could see even better in the dark than Dagger could.

Alpha sped swiftly down the road to Barad-dur'.

Inside the Black Tower, however, things were not quite so smooth.

High, high above the crenellated crown of the tower, the great red eye slowed to a stop, and slowly turned its gaze inward.

Within their sanctuary, the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart felt themselves swept by its' baleful glare. They fell prostrate on the floor, and trembled.

Deep in the dungeon, the prisoner stirred in her bonds. Something had changed.

"I told you," said Winifred.

Illyria did not quite believe, but all unbidden, a flame awoke in her heart.

"Sentries," announced Angel as he pulled Alpha to a halt.

"How many?" Faith asked.

"Looks like just two, either side of the turn up ahead," Spike answered.

"Have fun boys," said a grinning Faith.

"Wot the 'ell are we stuck out 'ere for, with that 'orror just round the next bend?" groused Dungwad.

"Never you mind, maggot," replied Crustus, "just keep your eyes open and your yap shut."

"Garn," snarled Dungwad, "you was always a suckup. I've arf a mind –"

"About what I'd guessed; Angel?" said Spike as he stepped up behind Dungwad.

"Good for me," Angel agreed.

Faith saw two figures looming in the distance; one of them was making a sort of muffled, strangling, noise.

"All clear?" she asked as the two Vampires approached.

"Yeah," said Angel, stifling a giggle. "Luna told you not to eat 'em," he reminded Spike.

"It was instinct, okay?" Spike gagged. "Really guys," he said sincerely, "don't eat these Orc things, they taste like rotten fish."

"No worries, Spike," promised Draco.

Lupa was trotting down his usual path around Lorien. His hackles raised as the scent of the Golden land assailed his sensitive nose. Lupa was the last descendant of the great Wargs of the Misty Mountains. His mate had died, barren, in an accident years ago. Lupa existed merely to kill.

The sudden chill in the air alerted him, his ruff rose, and he scented the air.

He grinned.

It was a fairly terrible grin, as far as grins go.

"What means this?" said a sentry of Gondor to himself, as for the first time ever, the voice of Rauros was stilled. The mighty Anduin was a sheet of ice all the way to the sea.

So was the Silverlode, and with the magic that had long banned him broken, Lupa padded softly across the ice, and in so doing, the first creature of pure evil ever to enter Lothlorien passed beneath the golden boughs, hungrily scenting the air.

Ada was alarmed, her Lady was as a statue, and did not respond to her calls. But she had her duty, and she faced the gap in the trees resolutely.

In the throne room of Mordor, the erstwhile masters of the Black Tower writhed in agony.

What Luna forced them to see through their own eyes was not a vision of defeat, not a horrible end, but themselves; as they truly were.

Gods, indeed, but when they were forced to view their deeds, what they had really accomplished since they had slipped by unnoticed and avoided the fate of Gods such as Illyria, they realized that what they were was not so much Gods, as politicians.

Luna forced them to acknowledge the trivial nature of their triumphs, what merit was there in pandering to the greed of lesser beings? What power did they demonstrate beyond that of the carnival huckster?

They saw themselves as eagles, when they were merely carrion birds.

Relentlessly, Luna bore down on them, supported by the power of Hermione and Galadriel, and by every river in Middle –Earth. It was an unequal battle, but the end was by no means certain.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Sorry about the confusion with the chapter numbers. I think I have them straight now

Chapter 12

Alpha rounded the corner at speed, the soles of their Dragon-hide boots scarcely making a sound on the hard surface. Spike spat as he passed by the corpse of an orc off to the side of their path. Out in the ruin on either side of the road they could see the winking campfires of other orcs.

There were quite a number of them.

They came to a sharp bend in the road, and Alpha drew to a halt, Angel gesturing for the others to remain still while he and Spike ghosted around the corner. The way was clear, and after they had reformed, they resumed their progress towards the Black Tower that was looming larger before them with every stride.

Draco kept his eyes moving, his training having taught him that to stare fixedly ahead was to miss something, and even with the keen senses of the Vampires ahead of him he stuck to his training. He imagined that something, just for a moment, had obscured a group of stars, but upon closer examination he thought he was mistaken. Then it happened again, far to one side of the road, and there were other blank spots in the sky as well. His mind plotted the black spaces, and they seemed to form a shape in his mind that struck a chord.

"Nonsense," he told himself firmly, "it's nerves, that's all. That can't be re-"

_Draco, __**everything**__, is real._

"Down!" snapped Draco, and Angel, Spike, and Faith were flat on the road before he drew his next breath. He had taken a step towards Dagger as he spoke, and laid a hand on his partner's head, signaling that Dagger was to take his cue from Draco. The silver and gold flew through the night air of Mordor, and an instant later something hit the ground with a force that lifted the three prone team members clear of the road.

"Where did that come from, and what the hell is it?" asked Spike when he had regained his feet.

"It", was the size of a double-decker bus, and had teeth as long as Amanda's legs.

"Dragon," pronounced Angel. "Damn _big_ dragon, though. That's its head. I think there's some wing off to either side of the road." He bent down and picked something up from the road, it was about the size of his arm. "This looks like a claw from his foot."

"Heavy element is down," Faith said urgently, and Spike and Angel rushed to the side of their comrades. Draco and Dagger were trying to stand, but settled for sitting up straight. Blood flowed from both of their noses, but they had no other sign of injury.

"Damn, Draco," said Dagger slowly, "well spotted."

"Are you guys okay?" Faith asked them.

"Yeah," replied Draco, "the backlash was a bit rough, but we're okay. Give us a minute, will you though?"

"Take two," Faith said generously. Spike had gone over to examine the dragon's head, which is what had hit the road with such force.

"God's balls, but he was a brute! No bloody wonder they weren't worried about anybody sneakin' in through the back door," Spike told them.

"Do you thinks they'll miss him?" Dagger asked as he rose to his feet.

Images of greater Gods plagued the Senior Partners as they desperately sought to understand what was happening, they saw visions of the horror that they had chained in their cellar when she was at her peak. Vast armies perished at her whim, and they were glad indeed that the power of Barad-dur' kept her helpless.

Three women appeared before the partners, and they commanded the Balrog that was their personal guard to destroy them. The Balrog looked around in confusion, and the women actually _laughed_ at the partners.

And still the red glare of the Eye of the Tower held them like insects in amber.

Lupa trotted through the forest, drawn irresistibly onward by a power that pained him by its very existence. He heard the arrow leave the bow, and leapt aside feeling it burn his flank. He was on the elf that had loosed it at him before he could bring his sword into play, and he howled his delight as the scent of blood filled his nose.

He knew there were other elves here, and he began his hunt in earnest.

Ada heard the howl, and glanced over her shoulder at her charges, the tableau was unchanged. Whatever they were doing was beyond her, but the howl of a warg she understood quite well.

The peace of Lorien was sundered by the hum of bowstrings, the rasp of drawn steel, the snarls of the great warg, and the screams of the fallen.

Ada trembled, but whether in fear or anticipation not even she could tell.

"Time to pass through the portal," Giles announced. The Veela could understand him readily, as could Winky, among the humans however, only one of the Slayers spoke Fyarl. But his meaning was clear in any case. Buffy stood in front, flanked by Winky and Harry a half-step back. Apolline and Giles were right behind them, followed by the other Veela and the teams.

"Here we go," Buffy said, and she stepped through the portal, the rest followed in a swift and orderly manner. Team Bravo took a moment to look around the vast cavern.

"There!" said Harry excitedly, pointing. The cave rang with the sound of steel being unsheathed. "What is it?" Harry asked, startled. Everyone was staring at him. "Oh, right. Sorry, I just meant that over there is where Gollum fell into the crack of doom. You know, with the ring, and Frodo's finger and all?"

"Ambushed by your inner geek, huh Harry?" Buffy said as she sheathed her sword. Harry blushed, and the whole group went to the mouth of the cave and peered out over Mordor. They could see more than a few campfires in the darkness.

"I think we're going to be needed," Giles said softly. Apolline translated for the others.

"Good," said Winky as a cold fire lit in her huge green eyes.

"There's a pretty big bunch camped out on the road 'round the next bend," Spike reported when he and Angel returned. "Fifteen or so, wouldn't you say Angel?"

"Sounds about right. We can take them, I'm sure. The ones we've had contact with so far were not well trained at all, and they aren't very strong. But it would make a hell of a racket." Faith looked at the fires in the night; a few of them were uncomfortably close.

"This bunch we go around," Faith decided, and Alpha moved silently out onto the plains of Mordor. Angel and Spike out in front. They saw the fire on the road fade into the distance, and altered course to return to the road. Faith let out a soft hiss, and Alpha huddled up.

"Okay, as long as we're out here where there's a little cover, does anybody need to make a pit stop?" She asked. There were a couple affirmative answers. "One at the time, the others stand watch. There's a couple big rocks just over there," she pointed with her chin.

Business concluded, Alpha took time for a drink before resuming the road and their swift passage along it.

The lieutenant of Barad-dur' entered the throne room dressed in splendor befitting his rank. Armani always looked good. Holland Manners drew up short at the sight before him. His masters were writhing in pain on the floor, and were completely unaware of his presence. "Well," he said aloud, "that explains why they haven't done anything about the gatekeeper. You have any idea what this is about?" he asked the huge Balrog. The great beast rumbled something in reply. "Right," Manners agreed, "none of my business either." He stood watching for a moment, interested but hardly concerned. It wasn't as if he _liked_ his masters, and for a moment he played with the thought of them dying and him taking over the Tower. He knew it couldn't happen, he was a flea to any of the Partners, and the three of them together could scarcely maintain their hold here. He spent a further minute or so contemplating how very powerful and evil Sauron must have been to have mastered this place alone, then he shook off the reverie and issued orders for a patrol from the tower to go and check on the gatekeeper. A contract was a contract, and he still had a job to do.

Three dozen orcs burst from the door of the tower and double-timed down the road to Orodruin. These orcs were a bit more formidable than the ragged creatures peopling the wastes. They had some discipline and some training and they had their inborn desire for violence.

More than that he could not do without the permission of his masters, and not while the Eye was turned inwards. Luna's contribution was bearing real fruit.

Holland resumed his curious examination of his bosses.

Lupa had withdrawn for a time to nurse his wounds, he bit savagely at the arrows sprouting from his body, and he whimpered a bit when he drew one from his side. That one was a serious wound. Still, some of his prey were slain or badly injured, and only a few remained between him and his goal. He was happier then he had been in a very long time.

"Warg," said Lofar from the top of the path leading down into the hollow, "a very great one, but only one so far. We have lost two brothers, and two more are too badly injured to fight. We have hurt the beast, but he will doubtless return. I could feel his joy in the fighting. Guard well the ladies."

"Never fear, I shall. Good luck, brother," she answered. Lofar turned away and vanished from sight.

"So now we are even fewer," Ada said aloud. "It is time for us to leave."

Three more pairs of sentries had been carried off into the wastes when at last Alpha rounded the last turn in the road and before them saw a straight run to the tower. They halted for breath, gathering themselves for the final rush.

"In and down," Faith reminded them, "try not to get bogged down in a fight. Standard formation once we're inside." The team nodded.

"Company," announced Dagger. He pointed to a shadow moving swiftly towards them on the road, his ears could also hear the tramp of boot-shod feet.

"Hide," ordered Faith, and they left the road in search of cover. Unfortunately, cover had gotten scarcer as they neared the tower, and they had to settle for scattering out a bit and going prone behind the odd straggly bush or small boulder. They would have to rely on their cloaks for cover. None of them looked up as the band of orcs thundered past, and they kept still until the noise of their feet had faded away.

"Well, well," said a harsh voice from close behind Faith, "what do we have here, an elf-maiden perhaps?" The smallish orc was a tracker, assigned to trail the main body of troops in case he was needed. He had scented Alpha and followed the unfamiliar smell out of curiosity. "Looks like I eat well toni-" His speech was interrupted when the point of a stiletto emerged from the top of his head, Dagger loomed behind the falling corpse.

"Dunno when they'll miss this rat," he said, "but I thinks we'd better get a move on."

"You're not wrong," Faith agreed as she stood. "This is it boys, ready?" Her teeth gleamed in the faint light of the stars as she grinned. She knew they were ready.

"Let's do this then," said Spike. Alpha formed up and sped down the last stretch to the tower.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

Warning for violence and laguage...

Chapter 13

Alpha pounded down the final stretch, their weapons in their hands, their hearts singing with the lust of battle. A pair of erstwhile sentries found their heads looking up at them from the ground for an instant. Alpha never broke stride. The road rose before them, to either side was not precisely a moat, but more like a ditch filled with muck. Spanning it was not really a bridge, but a pile of dirt that looked to have been shoved into the ditch, flattened on top, paved with stones, and bordered with a low wall, thereby forming a hump-backed bridge to the tower. The Senior Partners had not spent heavily on landscaping.

Faith crested the hill of the bridge, and drew to a halt. The farther half of the bridge was a mass of orcs, and behind them, his back to the tower, a flaming whip in his hand, stood one positively enormous Balrog.

"Orcses, my precioussss," hissed Dagger. Draco looked at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Wut, I can't make a joke?" Dagger said.

"I thought it was funny," Angel volunteered.

"Me too," agreed Spike.

"Surrender, and we may spare your miserable lives…" hissed an Orc in the front row. Alpha laughed out loud.

"Fuck you, you ugly little cocksucker," replied Faith. "Drop your weapons and we might consent to kill you quickly."

"Nope," countered Draco, "I want to hurt these ugly bastards."

"Whatever you say, Draco," replied Faith, and Sally started singing…

Faith waded into the mass of orcs, the scythe cutting through them almost unhindered by their substance. Heads and limbs fell like snow. The rest of the team came behind her; being sure none remained alive in her wake, and thwarting the occasional flanking maneuver.

The joy of battle was upon her, and the savage grin on her perfect face turned the blood of her enemies to ice. Whenever an orc weapon flicked out, the scythe met and destroyed it. Two score had fallen, and the rest sought to flee, only to find their path blocked by the Balrog and his flaming whip.

Alpha moved relentlessly forward, their feet awash in dark blood, the spirit of the First Slayer singing in their hearts.

"Well, well," said Holland Manners from a window high above. "This bunch may actually get it done. Good luck, guys," he called. But a contract was a contract. He sent a message recalling the orcs he had dispatched earlier, and sounded an alarm within the Tower.

Once again, Fidget left Spike's shoulder unnoticed.

"Time," said Giles as the sprite appeared briefly before him. Apolline seized him by the shoulders, and launched herself into the sky; behind her three other Veela lifted Beta into flight. The two unburdened Veela sped ahead, high in the sky, while higher still a comet trailed through the heavens.

The hunter/killer teams set themselves to secure the portal. A few of them might have hoped that someone or something would try and enter the cavern. Might have, just a bit.

Now the Senior Partners gazed on Glorificus, and their terror mounted. They had worshipped her in the long ago. But still more terrifying was the image of the small blonde woman who was beating her into senselessness with a huge hammer, and worse then that… a vision of that same woman being borne to the tower in the arms of a creature of nightmares.

Still, they might have done something; they might have been able to beat back the attack.

But they simply could not escape the power that pinned them helpless to the floor, and flayed their souls.

Lupa drove his shoulder into the tall elf standing before him, slashing at the elf's leg as he fell. His chest heaving, the great warg stood and gathered himself, ignoring his fallen foe. Before him was a gap in the growth that encircled the hollow, and a cold light shimmered from beyond it.

He bled from a score of wounds, and he knew his end was near, but his heart bounded in glee, for his prey was in his reach. Slowly he passed through the gap and descended the slope.

Faith lopped the head off of the last remaining orc, and stood facing the huge Balrog. He brandished his whip, and hissed venomously. Faith grinned at him.

"Oi! Ballhog!" cried Spike. "Your mum would say hello, but she's too busy just now _gobbling my cock!"_

"That's it?" Angel asked him. "That's your crushing insult?"

"Well I kind of forgot it, dint I? I mean, we have been the least bit busy of late."

Lame or not, it seemed to incense the Balrog, or perhaps it was just Spike himself. In any event, the Balrog stood tall, and spread his mighty wings, and swept out his fiery sword…

Faith blew him a kiss and sat down in front of him.

The Balrog's head fell to the ground.

"Nice one boys," said Faith as she stood, "no wasted energy, I like it."

"I'm afraid it's more like that was all that we had left, Faith," said Draco, gasping for air.

"I hopes there isn't another one," panted Dagger.

'I just hope they don't have another bloody great dragon," Spike put in. "They couldn't have more than one of those things, could they?"

"That one had a mommy and a daddy just like everybody else," Angel said.

"Oh. Bugger. We'd best get inside then."

That proved to be a problem. The fine seams of a large doorway were evident, but there was neither knob nor keyhole to be seen. Faith threw her shoulder against it, and kicked it, but there was not so much as a quiver.

"Well shit," she said, "anybody got any ideas?"

"Candygram!" cried Spike. "Worth a shot," he said with a shrug.

"I is thinking about all those orcses we left behind us," Dagger mentioned.

"If we can't get in, we're trapped. We need to block the bridge," said Draco.

"With what?" asked Faith.

"Orcsess," hissed Dagger.

"Cut that out," protested Draco, "it's creepy. But we have more dead orcs than anything else just now, might as well use them." The team piled the corpses of their fallen enemies high and deep across the bridge, even adding a few rows to raise the height of the walls where the sides of the structure sloped into the muck below.

Faith picked up an orc sword, and sought to wedge it into the crack of the door, but the seam was too fine.

"Should we try and find another way in?" she asked.

"Might be a bit late for that," Angel said. "We have guests approaching." The company of Orcs they had dodged before came into view, striding boldly down the road in a well-ordered formation.

"Dagger, can you and Draco take out the door?" asked Faith.

"Not just yet boss. I'm afraid we needs a little more time to recover."

"Here," said Faith as she tossed the Balrog's head to Angel, "put it right up top, we need a hood ornament." Angel grinned as he set the grisly trophy in place. It might give the enemy a moments pause, and he thought it was funny.

"If anybody says things can't get any worse, I is going to kick them in the berries," promised Dagger, "begging your pardon, Faith."

"No worries there," replied Spike as he peered down the road, "she's got more balls than the rest of us together."

"Thanks Spike, that's the sweetest thing anybody's ever said to me," answered Faith.

"Might as well start thinning them down," muttered Angel as he knocked an arrow. The leading orc fell, but they came on.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien, though I could get pissy about it and say a couple of them are mine, that would just be kind of petty, wouldn't it?

A/N:It ain't all sunshine and roses...

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter 14

After the first orc had fallen to Angel's bow, they still came on, but they immediately broke up into smaller groups and dispersed, some heading off to either side of the road. They looked like, and in fact were, fairly disciplined troops. The group they had bypassed on the road was actually an elite squad; their mission was to gather conscripts from the random bands of orcs that had sprung from the wastes when the Dark Land was reborn. On receiving the signal from the Tower, they gathered those they had captured, and hurried back the way they had come. More trouble of a real nature was headed for Alpha, but it was as yet distant.

"We should have guns," muttered Spike as he watched a phalanx of orcs marching directly at them behind a wall of shields, "big, honkin', guns."

"Yeah, and rocket launchers. Rocket launchers are pretty cool," agreed Angel.

"Faith!" yelled Spike.

"What?" she replied.

"Me and Angel want guns and rocket launchers before we invade another dimension again. Make a note, would you?"

"Sure thing, Spike. Some explosives would be handy right now too, still no luck on the door."

"Well, as soon as Dagger and Draco are rested up, they can make us a door," said Angel. "These guys coming up seem to know what they're about, but they can't get at us all together. We can handle them. They can't even get at us with arrows except by luck."

"Right- OW!" exclaimed Spike as an arrow embedded itself in his forearm. "Where the hell did that come from?"

It had come from the tower. There were many horn-like projections from the sides of Barad-dur', and from over the walls rimming their tops concealed archers could fire. As evidence of this an arrow struck Faith full in the chest.

"Shit, that hurt," she admitted. Fortunately the dragon hide was proof against it penetrating. However there was no dragon hide on their heads or hands and arms. A second arrow struck Faith, this time hitting the cloak over her side, the arrow clattered to the stones beneath her feet. "Cover up guys!" she commanded, "the cloaks seem able to stop the arrows!" Indeed the fabric of the cloaks so slowed the arrows that the energy was spent before they could penetrate, but that meant that their vision would be constricted. And it was still irritating, at the least. And they had to move on occasion, simply to keep an eye on the advancing orcs.

Angel, peering around the side of the pile of bodies saw a group of three descending the bank clearly trying to approach from the side. He managed to drop one with his bow, but… "Ouch! Shit, that hurts," he said as he broke off the protruding arrowhead and pulled the shaft from his arm. "Sleeves," he said to Spike, "we should have sleeves."

"Right, bugger! And gloves," he added as he removed the arrow from his hand. "Faith! Just add sleeves and gloves to the list, will you love?"

"Already done," she replied, huddled under her cloak tying a bandage around the gash on her forearm. "Draco, Dagger, you two stay covered up and rest. We'll keep these guys off of you, but there's nothing we can do about the bowmen. Think pleasant thoughts, or some shit like that. As soon as you're sure you can, make a hole, but don't rush it. We'll likely just get the one chance."

"Right," Draco answered for them. Dagger and Draco had formed a sort of tent with their cloaks, and they were able to see each other.

"Bit of a spot, innit?" Dagger asked him.

"Bit, yeah, that bloody dragon nearly drained me. If any more of those show up we're goners," Draco answered.

"Too right, but sooner or later one of those bleedin' archers is gonna get lucky. They can't get one through Angel or Spike's heart, but if they take out Faith we're buggered. None of us can fight like she can, not against masses of these orcs we can't. And that tower may be full of them."

There were indeed many orcs within the tower, and a considerable force was massed just behind the doors. But having seen the fate of the first lot of orcs to face the Slayer, not to mention the Balrog, they were in no hurry to open the door. Holland Manners had ordered them to sally forth, but they weren't as scared of him as they were what awaited outside. A Balrog might have moved them out, but the two remaining in the Tower were occupied. One was stationed on a landing halfway down the stairs to the dungeon holding Illyria, the other was in the Throne Room guarding the Senior Partners. Neither would move without direct orders from the Masters of Barad-dur', and the Senior Partners were not talking.

As for the dragons, well, there was an entire dimension full of them, and it would have been simplicity itself for the Senior Partners to bring them forth in great numbers, if they were free to. They were indeed only minor Gods, but they were masters of dimensional movement, as well as politics and intrigue. They had access to horrors even Mordor had never seen. Luna did not know the details of what they had access to, but she knew their natures, and being no stranger herself to other dimensions, she knew that it was imperative to keep them occupied.

So far that had worked well, but now the only thing standing between Luna's death, and indeed the death of the entire company, was a slender elven woman.

Lupa descended the slope slowly, snarling at the figure before him. He could see beyond her the power that had drawn him here, shining with a light that both pained and exalted him. For a moment he simply stood and gazed, some small part of his heart wishing that he was other than he was, that his nature would allow him to worship that before him rather than compel him to destroy it. It was a forlorn hope, however, and it soon passed.

"Elf," he snarled in the rough speech of his kind, "you may be able to save some of your companions yet, if you hurry. You stand between me and my prey, but I will allow you to depart unhindered if you do so at once."

"I stand between you and those whom I love," rejoined Ada, "and while I have strength to oppose you, you shall not pass."

The great warg inclined his head to her. "So be it."

And the battle was joined.

There were no witnesses to that fight, Hermione, Galadriel, and Luna were far away, the surviving elves of Lorien too sore wounded to come to her aid. No one to see how skillfully Ada kept herself between the warg and her ladies, how she turned each charge aside with skill and grace, how she managed to deal damage of her own to her attacker even after her strong arm was rendered useless by a slash of the great jaws.

So too there was no one to witness when at last her stroke went astray, and her feet stumbled, and the great teeth of the warg pierced the softness of her throat.

No one at all to see.


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Omelets and eggses

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N:More words, more problems...

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter 15

Angel had managed to drop four more orcs with his bow, at the cost of two more arrows in his arms. On the whole he was pleased with the trade. He and Spike, with an assist from Faith, had killed six that had swarmed over the bodies of their erstwhile comrades, and Faith had taken the three that had tried to scale the bank on the side of the bridge, she had also taken an arrow through the flesh of her left upper arm.

Alpha felt as if they were being pecked to death by chickens.

So busy were they that they did not notice two winged figures circle twice overhead and then speed back towards Orodruin. Even had they seen them, they would scarce have paid attention beyond being grateful that they were not dragons.

"How are you guys doing under there?" Faith called to Draco and Dagger.

"A bit stronger, not quite yet though, got anything to eat?" answered Draco. Faith dropped her pack, and crouched over it covering all with her cloak; she extracted a packet of lembas and tucked it under the edge of the cloaks covering the heavy element of her team. An arrow skipped off the stone a scant inch from her exposed hand.

"Missed me, ya little shit!" yelled Faith.

A faint "Garn!" was heard in reply.

Draco and Dagger gnawed the waybread and felt strength returning to them. "Merlin!" exclaimed Draco, "this stuff is everything it's cracked up to be. Faith!" he called, "eat some of this yourself, and have Angel and Spike do the same."

Faith shared some out with the Vampires, and while they did not get quite the boost from it the others did, it by no means hurt.

"Thanks Draco," called Faith, "I wasn't hungry, but this stuff sure helps!" Indeed, the lembas seemed to have an affinity for the Slayers' metabolism, and Faith could feel the stinging from her wounds abating. She ate another wafer. "Pig out, everybody," she ordered.

The two Veela scouts rejoined Apolline and her group, and they all settled onto the road. "Alpha is pinned down on a bridge hard by the castle; archers assail them from its walls. They appear unable to affect entry. There are creatures attacking them from the surrounding area, so far to little effect, Alpha are mighty warriors. But they cannot last, not if they cannot gain entry," explained one of the Veela.

"Winky and I can get the door opened, or at least make a new one," Harry said.

"The archers might make that too perilous," said the scout, "you have no cloaks such as Alpha has, they turn the arrows, but the archers are skilled, and even with the cloaks they have been wounded."

"Right then," said Giles, his training showing him a stratagem, "Apolline, set me down on the road just behind that cluster of orcs up ahead, I'll interrupt the reinforcements while you and your flock mates deal with the archers. Do mind the arrows, all. When they are dealt with, three can return and deliver Bravo."

"Meanwhile we'll ease on down the road to shorten the travel time," Buffy said.

"Do try and not use your magic option, if you can help it," counseled Giles, "I'm sure that dragon whose remains we saw on the flight must have severely taxed Draco and Dagger, otherwise they'd be inside already." Winky nodded, and tested the edge of her sword with her thumb. The blade was so sharp that it hurt merely to look at it.

Apolline lifted off with Giles, followed by her flock.

"Let's go," said Buffy, and Bravo trotted up the road.

"Draco?" called Faith.

"Soon," he answered, "soon." He and Dagger kept on eating.

Below, in the noisome ditch, three orcs moved like maggots through the filth.

Above in the Tower, Holland Manners was reviewing his contract, trying to be sure he fulfilled his obligations, but no more. In point of fact he was roundly tired of his masters, and existence in general. "Life" was no fun at all cooped up here with no company other than orcs and the odd Balrog or two. Even Lilah was gone, having been banished to a dimension of eternal torment for telling one of the Senior Partners to go and fuck himself, because _she_ was damned if she would do it. Turned out she was right about that, mused Holland. Shame, she was pretty, and damned devious too. He sighed, because he knew that his contract required him to do _something_ at this point. He summoned the remaining dragon left in Mordor, sending him towards Orodruin. These dragons were particularly vicious, and he didn't relish the thought of one near him. He also elected to send a large scouting party to the Great Gate. It was sound tactics, it was defensible, and the fact that he suspected it would be entirely useless was completely beside the point. Holland Manners was all kinds of an asshole, but he was a good lawyer.

Apolline set Giles down in the road, squeezed his hand, and leapt into the air. She had just rejoined her fellow Veela when they saw another flying creature headed towards them. A dragon. They turned to meet the threat.

Giles sped down the road, unaware of the danger to his wife.

"What have we here?" mused the orc as he spotted Bravo coming down the road towards his hiding place. He was a deserter, having slipped away from the elite troops when they headed back to the Tower on the double. While not precisely a coward, he had no desire at all to face whatever had done away with the Balrog at the doorway. But these, while there were three of them, looked like something he could handle. Some tiny sort of creature that he suspected was female, a very small woman, and a skinny man with something odd on his face that made him look bookish. For an orc he was rather smart, and he realized that here was an excuse for his absence, and perhaps the key to greater prestige within the unit. "Hold!" he cried as he stepped into their path. "You are trespassers in the realm of Mordor, and you will yield or die!" To his credit, it was appropriately fierce.

"Mine," said Winky plainly, and neither Buffy nor Harry felt inclined to dispute this. Buffy had killed plenty of things in her day, and Harry thought this might actually be funny. They crossed their arms as Winky approached the orc. The orc raised his sword in menace.

"Now then, little one, just you lay that pig-sticker of yours on the road nice and easy, and you might find yourself spared to do for some _real_ warriors," blustered the orc. Winky laid her hand on the hilt of her sword and took a slow step forwards.

"Bugger off, you ugly ponce," she said very clearly.

"Do you know 'oo you're talking too, ya runt?" cried the orc. There was a hissing sound, and of a sudden Winky's sword was visible in her hand, held casually to one side.

"It seems to me I is talking to a bloke standing in his own intestines," said Winky easily. The orc had time to verify this, just before he hit the road.

"Sharp sword," commented Harry.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Buffy added, "and to get her to teach me how to sharpen a sword."

"Let's be off then, shall we?" Bravo resumed their pace up the road.

"Sod off, the whole bloody lot of you!" cried Giles as he overtook the company of orcs. They could not of course understand him, but a Fyarl demon waving an immense claymore spoke a language all its own, and they understood enough. The conscripts instantly fled into the wastelands, followed by a few of the real troops. The rest confronted Giles, who continued to act as if he were in command. "Bugger off!" he cried pointing at one of the orcs, he then jabbed his finger at three others and pointed out into the wastes of Mordor emphatically.

The orcs looked at one another in confusion, he _looked_ like he belonged here, he _acted_ like he was in charge, but none of them were familiar with him. The leader of the group decided to question him closer.

"And who might you be, lad? And what makes you think you can give us orders?"

"I think that I am Rupert Giles, and I think that I can tell you to shove your heads up your own bloody arses and you had damned well better do it!" he bellowed. Most of the orcs were inclined to go along with whatever he said, could they but understand it, he was that big. The leader however, had had enough, he had killed a number of orcs to get his position, and he wasn't going to give it up to something he couldn't even understand. He drew his sword.

Giles cut him in two at the waist. Most of the orcs fled into the wastes at that, and Giles made short work of the three remaining before he sped off up the road. Fyarl demons were not only extremely strong; they were damned fast, if not precisely nimble.

Apolline and her flock were much more skilled flyers than the great dragon, and they circled it while avoiding its talons and the occasional spurt of flame while trying to decide how to attack it. They suspected their flame would be of little use against it, and they were correct. It was Apolline's second who thought to try the thrall on the dragon; she began to sing to it.

The huge beast ceased all attempts at trying to harm the Veela, and when the rest of them joined the chorus he scarcely knew where he was, only that it was very important that he keep them in sight. Higher and higher they led him, the tone of the song gradually changing from one promising great passion to one of a lullaby. At last the dragon's huge eyes closed, and he dreamed beautiful dreams as he fell from the sky like a huge meteor, not even waking as he broke upon the stones below.

"Well done, sister," praised Apolline, "but now we have need of haste!" The Veela folded their wings, and used their great altitude to speed towards the tower.

"Things just got worse," announced Spike.

"What now?" Angel asked.

"Well, a good dozen of our playmates seem to be forming up for another go at us, and unless I'm much mistaken there is a Fyarl demon coming up behind them," Spike said, matter-of-factly.

"Fyarl demon, what the hell is that?" Faith asked as she too peered over the wall of dead Orcs. An arrow struck her between the shoulder blades. "Shit!" she snarled, "don't these things ever run out of arrows?"

"All the more for me," said Angel as he scooped up the shaft.

"Fyarl demon, big, strong as hell, vicious fighters, got this paralyzing mucous. Trust me; we don't want him on this side of the wall."

"Will arrows kill him?" asked Angel.

"Well he won't like them, might take a fair few to kill him though," answered Spike.

"Might as well soften him up then," said Angel as he drew his bow and waited.

"Faith," yelled Draco, "Dagger and I are ready."

"You sure? We might not get a second chance, Draco."

"Sure enough, since we don't know how thick the wall might be, we're going to shape the magic so as to make a tunnel, just in case it's really thick. Any of us will be able to pass through, but nothing so large as a Balrog. It's the best we could come up with."

"You're driving. Spike and I will try and keep the arrows off you. Whenever you're ready."

Draco and Dagger, under the cover of their cloaks, moved to the center of the bridge, facing the tower. "Right," said Draco, "on three." "One." Faith and Spike stood just behind them, their weapons drawn in order to deflect the arrows they knew would come. "Two." Faith and Spike cut their eyes upwards, trying to spot movement on the best vantage points. "Three!" Draco and Dagger sprang upright, their wands extending…

An orc vaulted the wall to the side of the bridge, his long knife piercing through Dagger's upper arm and deep into his armpit. Dagger fell to the road, his cloak covering him.

"NO!" screamed Draco as he covered his friend with his own body.

"You rotten BASTARD!" yelled Spike as he swept the head from the orc, turning with Faith to deal with the two following him.

"Draco?" asked Faith.

Beneath the cover of his cloak, Draco carefully shifted Dagger onto his back so that he could see the wound. He ignored the wound in the arm, as it was only sluggishly bleeding, but from the hole beneath the arm blood pulsed brightly, and Dagger's tortured breathing was very wet-sounding. "Do we have any healing potions?" asked Draco desperately.

"No, they don't go through portals well. I've got bandages and some ointment the elves gave us, that's all."

"Give them to me then," demanded Draco, and Faith thrust them under the cloak. Draco smeared the wound with the ointment, and pressed the bandage hard against the side of the stricken house-elf.

"Will he make it?" asked Spike.

"I don't know, it's bad, really bad," answered Draco. "But he won't be doing any magic anytime soon, that's for sure." The arrows continued to bounce off of the cloaks covering Draco and Dagger, and Faith turned to the rest of her team.

"We're fucked," she said plainly. "All we can do now is to try and fight our way back to the portal." They were all thinking the same thing, thinking of the multitude of campfires they had passed on the way to the Tower.

"At least we'll leave a trail of blood on the way," said Spike, "too damn bad I can't drink it, though."

"I'm not leaving Dagger!" yelled Draco from beneath the cloaks.

"No one is leaving Dagger," said Faith. "Get the bleeding stopped and we'll carry him in turns. Spike, no shit here, who's stronger, you or Angel."

"I reckon he is," admitted Spike.

"More to the point," said Angel, "Spike is better with a sword than I am, he's faster."

"Now, you admit it," grinned Spike.

"I'm sorry guys," said Angel, "this is all my fault."

"Bullshit, it was a good mission. We just didn't have a key to the door," Faith answered.

"I've got the bleeding stopped, at least for now, on the outside anyway," said Draco.

"Start pulling a hole in the wall," commanded Faith, "at least we'll get away from these fuckin' arrows."

"Just let me let a little air through that Fyarl first," said Angel as he stood and drew his bow.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

Team Alpha - Assault

Chapter 16

"_Just let me let a little air through that Fyarl first," said Angel as he stood and drew his bow._

Spike stood too, wanting to see the show. The Fyarl had come to a halt behind the orcs; there was something different about this particular Fyarl, and it took Spike a moment to realize what it was. "No!" cried Spike as he knocked Angel's bow aside, the arrow speeding harmlessly off into the shadows.

"What was that for?" Angel asked, bewildered.

"Your average Fyarl demon doesn't wear a Manchester United t-shirt, I think that's Giles," said Spike, a grin spreading across his face.

"Giles?" repeated Angel.

"Daddy?" said Faith as she too came to look.

The Fyarl was bellowing, and the orcs turned in confusion. Like the others, they could not understand what he was saying, but he surely seemed to be in charge.

"I didn't think Rupert knew words like that," said Spike in admiration, "the lad has a positive _gift_ for vituperation."

Draco, having done what he could to dress Dagger's wound, lifted his head and looked towards the other members of the team, his gaze strayed upward…

"The eagles! The eagles are coming!" he cried.

Faith, Angel, and Spike lifted their eyes to the sky as well, and sure enough, six great, winged shapes were plummeting through the cloudy skies of Mordor towards them.

"This is just too bloody cool," said Spike. "Hang on, since when do eagles have boobs?"

"Mom!" cried Faith.

"Oh, just fuck off, the lot of you," said Giles in exasperation, and he sneezed mightily several times before wading in with his sword. Angel took a hand and shot three of the orcs with his bow, Giles handled the rest.

Streaks of fire flew from the soaring Veela, and flaming orcs leaped from the Tower in agony or simply burned on the spot. Giles jumped to the top of the wall of orcs and then to the bridge where Faith seized him in a hug.

"Oof, careful Faith darling, I'm only a Fyarl demon, not a Slayer. Angel, Spike, good to see you. You were quite right about the mucous Spike, damned handy in a fight. Now what's going on?" Three Veela sped away from the tower, while the others circled above, keeping an eye out for movement on the plains below.

"Dagger is badly wounded, and we can't get into the tower. It won't open from outside and they don't seem inclined to let us in," Faith explained.

"I can't say as I blame them," Giles said as he surveyed the heaps of dead orcs. "Is that a _Balrog_ head up there?"

"Mr. Giles, can you help Dagger?" Draco asked.

"Let me see him," Giles answered. The rest of the team covered them as Draco and Giles knelt over the small form, still expecting an arrow from above. The Veela, however, had been thorough, and any door that opened the least bit received a ball of fire in response. No more arrows plagued them.

"Thanks, Mommy!" called Faith as she waved to the circling Veela. Apolline longed to be beside her daughter and her husband, but she knew she could do more good from the sky.

Bravo had only met a few scattered orcs on their way, and most of those had fled from them. There had been one largish orc wearing chain mail who had thought to make a fight of it, but the Sword of Gryffindor wielded by a Slayer had proved more than equal to the task.

"Our ride's here," announced Buffy as she looked up and pointed. The three Veela swooped them up and bore them swiftly to the tower.

"I do believe they just might make it," mused Holland Manners as he cautiously peered through a window, "I wonder what those flying creatures are? They're kind of sexy."

All that remained for Lupa to do before he could finish his hunt was the savage jerk of his head that would tear the throat from the elf in his jaws. But not even the hot blood flowing into his mouth could rouse him to do it. She had fought so well, so bravely, and these women before him, so still, how beautiful they were, how very beautiful.

The light coming from the central figure, her head bent low over the basin, it was so lovely, so warm. Within the golden light, Lupa could see endless fields of flowers, hear the joyful yipping of pups, and smell the good smell of clean grass. He could feel the pulse of life fading in the throat he held, and it too was beautiful. He longed with all of his heart to be a part of that beautiful light, those fields of flowers, as the light faded from the great yellow eyes of the last Warg of the Misty Mountains.

"You have tended his wound with skill, Draco, and the ointment seems effective. There's not much more we can do for him here, I'm afraid. I suppose one of the Veela could carry him to the cavern and a wizard there could take him through the portal and thence to hospital." Spike was translating as fast as he could, but it was still clumsy.

"I don't really think he'd survive all that movement," Draco said. "Anyway, what do we do here? I suppose we might get back now, what with Giles and the Veela to help out, but Dagger wouldn't want us to abandon the mission if we have a hope of finishing it." There was a flutter of huge wings, and then…

"Strike Team Bravo, waiting for orders, Boss," said Buffy.

"B!" cried Faith as she embraced the other Slayer. "Strike Team Bravo?" Faith looked at the composition of the group. "Wicked! Dagger's really hurt though, are any of your team medics?"

"Got something better than that," said Harry. "Fawkes!" he cried, and a meteor fell flaming through the sky, singing music that this land had never heard. In an instant, Fawkes had landed on Harry's shoulder. "Back up Draco, let Fawkes get to Dagger." Draco stood and embraced Harry as the Phoenix held his head close to the stricken elf and sang. The hurts of all of the company eased with the sound, and the glistening tears of the Phoenix fell onto Dagger's wounds. The company watched in awe as the terrible hole in Dagger's side closed up, and then the wound in his arm, Fawkes looked at the others, and Faith bared her arm to him, and her wounds were healed as well.

"Better not try it on Spike and me," Angel said, "nothing is holier than Phoenix tears. We'll be okay."

"Is it over?" asked Dagger as he sat up.

"Not yet, mate," answered Draco.

"Well then, let's get at it, what are we wasting time for?"

"Well said," Faith replied, and she turned to Buffy. "Here you go B," she said as she extended the scythe. "Tell us what to do now."

"That's your job," Buffy replied, not reaching for the weapon. "You are the leader of Strike Team Alpha, Bravo is yours to command."

"Can your heavies make a hole in that door for us?"

"You bet we can," grinned Harry, "just let us know when."

"Dagger, how you feeling? I can get Mom to take you back to the cave."

"I feels five by five, Faith," replied a grinning Dagger. "Low on magic, but fit to fight."

"Right then, Harry, you and Winky take out the door, Alpha goes in first, standard assault formation. We're looking for a way down. Bravo, come in behind us with Dad and secure the area, try and keep any reinforcements from following us down the stairs. There may be more Balrogs in there, or trolls, and there are sure to be orcs. B, anything I need to know about Bravo?" Faith asked crisply.

"This sword is nearly as good as the scythe, I can handle hard targets, but Harry and Winky don't yet have the precision control that Draco and Dagger do. They shouldn't use their magic in close quarters unless it's a last resort."

"That's as much as we can plan then. Remember, don't chase anything up any stairs, just keep them off of us, once we have Illyria, we'll take care of the rest."

"Or she will," Spike added.

"Okay Bravo, make a hole," said Faith.

Harry and Winky stood side by side facing the tower doors, the occasional burst of fire above showed that the Veela were on the job.

"You might want to back up a bit," suggested Harry, "new wand, you see." The others backed up, and the silver and gold balls of magic flew at the Tower. They were rather larger than Alpha was used to seeing.

"Merlin's drawers!" gasped Draco.

The hole in the wall would have let two Knight buses pass in tandem through it, the magic had also eradicated nearly all of the orcs massed within and left a shallow trench in the floor.

"Go", snapped Faith, and Team Alpha entered the tower of Barad-dur'.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter 17

Faith led the way into the tower, there were a few corpses missing their front halves in view, and the backs of a few orcs disappearing into various doorways, screaming in terror as they went. For the moment, the entry hall was clear. It was not as big as one might have supposed, which of course meant that there were passageways and rooms that might contain anything. Discounting the mere doorways, of which there were several, there were four stairways leading up, one of them much larger than the others, and one stairway leading down. Smears of dried blood leading to these stairs reinforced the notion that they led to the dungeon.

"That looks like our road," said Faith as she pointed to the downward stair. "Buff, you have charge of the defense here. The only friendly we know of is in the dungeon, so don't be shy. Keep 'em off us and we'll get this done, okay?"

"You know it, girlfriend," said Buffy. Faith grinned, and gave her a swift kiss.

"On me, Alpha," said Faith and she pelted down the stairs.

"Dad, you think we might get a couple Veela in here?" Buffy asked.

"Capital idea, I'll be right back." Giles stepped outside cautiously, but no enemies were in sight, he called to Apolline, and she landed beside him. "You were _marvelous_ darling," said Giles in admiration, "do you think some Veela might join us inside? We need to be sure no enemies come up behind Faith and her team."

"Of course, Rupert, I shall send two at once, they have both suffered injury to their wings and it will be a relief to them to land. It will not hamper their fighting, I assure you."

"It never occurred to me that it would. Nothing short of death can hamper an aroused Veela," Giles replied.

"Speaking of that, one of them is my second, and she has rather a crush on you," Apolline told him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Really? I say, the tall redhead then? I mean…" Giles stammered to a halt and blushed as fiercely as a Fyarl demon could.

"It is all right, darling, everyone's blood is hot just now, and Athena is a striking Veela." Apolline hugged her husband, and whispered in his ear, "and should the three of us get through this, I have made her a small promise."

"Oh dear Lord," mumbled Giles, "just have them join us inside then, please dear." Apolline launched into the air and Giles returned to the entryway. "Two of your mother's flock will be joining us, Buffy. They are both slightly wounded, Harry, can Fawkes help?"

"Sure," said Harry, and Fawkes appeared in a flash of fire, settling on Harry's shoulder. Harry fed him a pepper imp.

"What are you grinning about, Dad?" asked Buffy.

"What? Oh, just glad we're all safe. So far, that is," his face suddenly turned stern. "Look sharp, everyone!"

The Veela entered and Fawkes healed them, and they seemed quite taken with the beautiful bird. Buffy stationed them strategically, and they set the watch on the openings in the hall. If the gaze of one of the Veela frequently strayed to Giles, no one mentioned it. They waited.

Alpha took the stairs as fast as they could, weapons at the ready, speed a priority. They had had enough of surprises and they wanted to reach their objective before anything else went wrong. There awaited at least one more surprise, however. Faith rounded one more sharp turn in the zig-zag stairway, stepped onto a broad landing and collided with a Balrog.

The Balrog staggered back a pace and swept out his fiery sword and swung. The scythe met it and shattered it. Faith did not hesitate, she rained blows on the Balrog and he gave way before her, the weapon of the Slayer bit deeply into his tough hide, and black blood smoked as it hit the floor. Back she drove him, and he backed awkwardly down the stairs, unable to use his whip, obliged to use his great claws to shield himself as the savage creature before him pressed unrelentingly forward.

The music of the scythe echoed through the stairwell, punctuated by the grunts of effort from Faith and the bellows of pain from the Balrog. Never in his long existence had he been so beset, nothing had ever dared confront him so, nothing had ever hurt him so, or cut him so deeply. For the first time in his ages-old existence, he knew fear. This tiny, snarling, sweating creature driving him backwards down the stairs was killing him, and he knew it. He tried to summon up his magic, but the concentration required was simply beyond him.

"Keep pressing him Faith," urged Draco needlessly, "don't let him use his magic!"

Faith was more intent on not letting him use his lungs any longer than she could help. It was working.

The bellows of pain and outrage reached the ears of Bravo and the others. They paled.

"I- I'm sure they're all right," stammered Giles.

"Yeah," said Buffy, "yeah."

"Heads up," snapped Harry as a cave troll lumbered into the hall. Winky was on him in an instant, but her keen weapon scarcely scratched him. Winky stumbled from the shock of the impact, and the troll raised his great club. The downward swing was interrupted by two balls of fire that pounded into his face, giving Winky time to scramble clear.

"Looks like my turn," Buffy said as she swung her sword at the hand holding the club. The blade bit deep, but the troll managed to swing his club in a return stroke that Buffy barely dodged.

Harry stepped beside Winky, and they prepared to use their magic.

"Not yet!" Buffy cried, knowing that there might be worse things ahead, and not really wanting to be disintegrated herself.

Giles dealt the troll a massive blow with his sword, his raw strength driving it deep into the troll's shoulder before the blade snapped. The troll staggered back, and two more fireballs plowed into his face.

Buffy thrust with all her strength, and the Sword of Gryffindor pierced the troll's heart. The troll collapsed. Buffy tugged at the sword, but could not free it. "Dad, can you give me a hand here?" she asked. Giles stepped up and wrenched the weapon free, handing it back to Buffy with a courtly bow.

"Oh, Goddess," moaned the taller of the two Veela. She quickly pretended to be checking out one of the nearby doorways.

"Rotten bastard broke my sword," groused Giles, "that was an antique." He took the club from the fallen troll and swung it experimentally. "Crude thing, but it should do the job." There was a whimper from somewhere in the hall.

That fight had been witnessed by many spying eyes, and through the myriad tunnels of Barad-dur' the orcs began to flee.

"Sounds like something's coming for you, sweetmeat," snarled one of the orcs in the dungeon.

"I believe you are correct," said Illyria, and the smile on her face turned the orc's blood to ice.

Back, ever back and down moved the stricken Balrog, if he could just get some room, he thought, he could deal with this demon. At last he reached the dungeon, and he sprang backwards, and spread his mighty wings. He grabbed for his whip with one clawed hand while the other swung wide to fill with magical energy, and a green shimmer appeared in his palm.

Faith reversed the scythe, and plunged the sharpened, enchanted stake deep into the Balrog's heart; she wrenched it free, dodging the gout of smoking blood that poured forth as the Balrog collapsed. "Straight for the heart, motherfucker," she gasped. The rest of her team disposed of the few orcs in attendance, and Faith propped herself up with the scythe, her breast heaving as she gulped in air.

The dark brown eyes met the startlingly blue ones.

"I hope you're worth all of this, sister," Faith panted.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter 18

"Pissed Off"

_"I hope you're worth all this, sister," Faith panted. _

Angel sheathed his sword and stepped up to the woman chained to the wall, she smiled at him.

"I told her you would come!" she said brightly.

"Told who?" asked Angel.

"Illyria," she answered, and the smile broadened, the deep blue eyes twinkling in a way that struck a chord deep within Angel.

"F- Fred?" he choked. Fred nodded vigorously, and Angel threw his arms around her and wept.

"We don't have the time for this," muttered Faith.

"This, we _take_ the time for," said Spike firmly, "leave them be. It won't be long." Faith subsided.

"How?" Angel asked as he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"I was always within her, my thoughts, my memories; she pulled me back together to have someone to talk to. We kind of understand each other now. She let me come forward to greet you. Can you free us?"

"That's what we're here for," Angel said as he examined the chains binding her. There was a collar around her neck, and from there chains went to each wrist and ankle, also a single chain joined the collar to a massive ring set into the wall.

"It's the chain from our neck to the wall that counts," Fred said, "that carries the magic that binds us. If you can break that, we'll do the rest. All of the rest," she added grimly. "Some power is interfering with the Senior Partners; we don't know what it is, and we don't know how long it will last, but we need to get free before they do."

"Workin' on it," grunted Angel as he grabbed the chain, set his foot against the wall, and yanked. Nothing. "Spike," said Angel, and Spike joined him and they heaved together, snatching viciously at the chain. It glowed as if in anger, but showed no sign of parting. Faith joined them as well, but even the combined strength of the three strongest members of the team could not part the enchanted metal.

"Draco, Dagger," said Faith, "got any juice left?"

"Won't need much," Dagger replied, "it's the size of the field that matters most, I expects we'll get a bit of a nosebleed, but that's about all."

"Do it," said Faith.

"Please step as far to one side as you can," Draco asked Fred, she took a step to the side and the chain pulled taut. Draco and Dagger swept their wands through the air in a well-practiced motion.

Nothing happened.

"Too tired still?" asked Faith.

"It's the magic that is binding us," Fred said, "it is strong enough to bind us, and the spillover is strong enough to negate the powers of your friends. Thanks for all you've done, but you really should escape while you can."

Angel's shoulders slumped, Spike looked ill, Dagger and Draco looked crestfallen.

Faith looked pissed off.

She thought of the massive effort it had taken to get them here, the hurts they had suffered, the blood they had spilled, the sacrifice and risk of so many to place her and her team here for the sole purpose of freeing this woman. And now some mystical piece of iron was going to render it all in vain? Faith boiled over.

"I will be DAMNED, if I will take this shit!" Faith screamed. "Close your eyes, Smurfette!"

With a roar that made Bravo jump and Alpha clap their hands to their ears, Faith swung the weapon of the Slayer with all of the strength of her body, and all of her passion, and all of her rage. The chain binding Illyria was powerfully magical, but so was the scythe magical, and so too was Faith. It was the magic of women ancient beyond the telling of it, and it was magic completely unknown in this place. The scythe shattered the chain in a blaze of light, and imbedded itself deeply in the wall of the dungeon. Fate, luck, or the guiding hand of a higher power had delivered to Barad-dur' the only instrument, in the single set of hands capable of using it to free Illyria.

For a stunned instant, no one moved.

Fred reached up and easily snapped the metal collar around her neck, and with that the other chains vanished. She gave Faith a fierce hug, and then stepped back. "I'm going to yield to Illyria now, follow us if you like, it may prove interesting." The only visible sign was a shift in demeanor, gone was the mildly awkward and very sweet Winifred Burkle, and before them stood the Goddess Illyria restored.

She raised her arms, and lightning played along her skin. In that instant, Barad-dur' eagerly embraced its new master.

"Your magic is restored to you," she told Draco and Dagger, "as is that of all of your friends in the realm of Mordor. You may move about freely. We owe you all much. My Champions," she said as she inclined her head to Spike and Angel. "I have some business to attend to, we shall speak more anon." She moved with an unhurried stride, graceful and beautiful, with power pouring from her like water over a fall.

"You'd better give Bravo a heads up," said Faith numbly.

Draco and Dagger vanished with a crack.

"Some show, eh niblet?" Spike said to the sprite on his shoulder. Fidget vanished.

"Right," said Faith, "let's go watch the show." They followed in Illryia's wake.

Fidget appeared on Luna's shoulder, and Luna slowly stood erect. The lock of hair that had been in the basin was purest silver, as were her eyes, she looked around the hollow, and her eyes fell on Ada. The elf was on her back, her mouth in the jaws of a great warg, her blood oozing slowly around the teeth fastened in her throat. The warg looked at Luna with clouded yellow eyes.

Luna sped to Ada's side, and laid one hand on her chest and the other on the chest of the huge beast. Silver light poured from her hands. Hermione and Fleur slowly emerged from their reverie, and stood stunned for a moment, staring at the tableau before them. Luna looked up at them with her silver gaze.

"Hermione, please tend the wound on Ada's shoulder," she said calmly, "do not disturb her throat." Hermione did as she was bid, but Galadriel went pale and approached slowly, pulling her wand from her sleeve.

Even as she watched, Galadriel saw the slow trickle of blood from Ada's neck stop. "Step aside, Luna," she commanded.

"Don't be silly," said Luna.

"She is dead, it is plain. I will not have this foul beast sullying her body."

"Do not meddle in things that you do not understand, Lady of the Wood," said Luna sternly. "This 'foul beast' has done something today greater than ever you have. Go and tend to your kinsmen in the wood, they have need of you. This business here is mine. " Galadriel fell back in shock, and Hermione took her by the arm.

"Come, beloved, I can hear one of the Galadrim from here. We must hurry, and we must leave this to Luna." Still in shock from being so upbraided in her own hollow, Galadriel went with her partner, and soon enough was busy with trying to save her kinsmen.

"Rest, child," said Luna softly as she delicately and lovingly used her wand to ease the great teeth from the throat of the stricken elf. She murmured softly, and a faint silver haze shimmered around the wound. She levitated the great warg a short distance away, and with her wand erected a glowing silver cover to protect his body in her absence. Then she lifted Ada easily in her arms, and disappeared silently.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien.

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter 19

"Confusion and Reward"

The crack of apparition startled everyone in the hall, but they relaxed upon recognizing Draco and Dagger. Both of them were grinning fit to burst.

"We did it!" exclaimed Draco.

"Beggin' your pardon,Draco me lad, but it was Faith as done it," corrected Dagger.

"Well, yeah. But Illyria is free, and she's on the way. We thought we'd warn you, she's a bit, well, you'll see soon enough. Oh, our magic works again, all of it; Illyria has made us free of all Mordor."

"She can do that?" Giles asked.

"I'd have to say I believes she can do anything at all," Dagger said sincerely.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked.

"I'd say stay out of her way, but she has no objection to our watching," Draco answered.

A dirty white rag on a stick appeared from one of the doorways, and a few very terrified-looking orcs cautiously entered the hall. They were unarmed, and without being asked, they dropped to their knees and clasped their hands behind their heads.

"My lords and ladies," began one, "we beg your permission to wait here for the arrival of the new Master of the Tower."

"Excuse me," said Draco, "but weren't you trying to kill us a bit ago?"

"Just a little, yeah," admitted the orc, "but our hearts weren't in it. We has to do what the Master of the Tower commands. That's life for an orc. And those three bastards upstairs were as sorry excuses for Masters as there ever was. Never a thought for us poor orcs, had they? Always meddlin' about in other places while this place went to pot. Garn!" The orc spat on the floor. "Any road, there's nothin' we can do to you now. Oh. There's a Balrog up with the old bosses. Balrogs aren't too bright, 'e might not 'ave got the word on the change in management."

"His bad luck," said Dagger, grinning.

"And there might be the odd lad or two about not anxious to give up his privileges, like. Some orcs is 'ard 'eaded," he added.

"Here she comes," said Draco. The orcs kneeled at attention; everyone else merely turned their heads to the dungeon stairs.

Illyria strode into the hall, the power still running from her in shining rivulets.

"We thank you all for freeing us," she said with simple sincerity.

"The Royal 'We'?" Giles whispered to Apolline.

"No, Mr. Giles, there are two of us here, we have to share a body for now," Illyria explained courteously. She nodded to Athena, "he does have nice horns," she said conversationally. Athena turned scarlet. "If you will excuse me, I have some business to attend to, come along if you like. But I would advise you to keep back a bit, and be ready, not all is friendly yet within the Tower." She turned to the orcs, who were trembling in fear. "If you want to stay in the Tower, make yourselves useful and clean the place up, otherwise, scamper off where you will." The orcs looked at each other in confusion, but Illyria was already mounting the stairs.

Alpha, Bravo, Giles, and the Veela followed along behind her. At the first turn of the stairs, an orc leapt out at her brandishing a sword. He exploded, and Illyria moved serenely upward.

"Must be nice to be a God," said Buffy.

"Could come in handy, I guess," answered Faith as she surveyed the scattered remnants of the would-be assassin.

"Well lads," said an orc, "times are changing again. Me, I'm grabbin' a bucket and a mop, beats hell out of getting shot at and flogged."

"So, is it over?" Spike asked Angel. "Is she good? Or is she gonna blow us all up like that poor sod back there?"

"Looks good so far, but I don't trust the Senior Partners at all. The might have a trick up their sleeves yet."

In the throne room, freed from the glare of the Eye that once again swept the land, the Senior Partners, having been unable to leave, were indeed preparing their last roll of the dice. They could not imagine being turned down. Although they were a bit concerned about the Balrog. Since Illyria had claimed the Tower, he no longer took orders from them. They seated themselves on their respective thrones and waited. Holland Manners sat in his chair to one side. He had his own ideas about how things would go, and he was quietly whistling "Send in the Clowns."

The large doors to the room opened, and Illyria walked calmly into the room. The Balrog roared, swept out his sword, and charged.

Luna appeared with Ada in the Slayer wing of the magical hospital in Paris; Simone Belvoir rushed to her side, being accustomed to the sudden appearance of terrible injuries.

"Madame Chairwoman," she gasped, "your eyes…"

"Are quite well, I promise, but this woman is near to death," replied Luna.

"Set her here," said Simone indicating a narrow table nearby.

Luna gently laid Ada on the table, and moved back to give the healer access. Simone examined her patient with care and practiced speed, and her face turned grave.

"Madame Chairwoman, I am sorry, but she is dead," Simone said softly. To her wonder, Luna smiled.

"Only as you understand death to be," she promised her, "this is different. You must trust me, for time is short. Treat this wound to her throat as you would any wound of this kind, use all of your knowledge and skill, and use this." Luna waved her wand, and a silver sphere formed in the air by the patient's head. It looked like a ball of quicksilver. "Pass your hands, your instruments, and your potions through this before any of them touch her. It will remain wherever you place it, should you need to move it. When you have finished, place this sphere firmly on her chest, over her heart. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but what-"

"It is magic of course. Be swift! This woman is precious! This woman; is unique. You must trust me, and you must act!" Luna's silver eyes sparked; and Simone passed her hands through the sphere and set to work, calling for her assistants and bidding them do the same. The effect was pleasant, like springtime singing through the veins, and the healers all smiled as they worked urgently and efficiently on their patient.

Satisfied with things here, Luna disappeared. It was to the healer's credit that none of them noticed her departure.

Luna approached Galadriel and Hermione where they were gathered with four wounded elves, and three shrouded forms.

"Ada?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"It is still uncertain, but I believe that I may have gotten her to Simone in time," answered Luna. "Your wounded here?"

"Will survive," Hermione answered, with an anxious glance at Galadriel. The Lady of the Wood stood with her back to Luna, saying nothing. Hermione looked at Luna with worry plain on her face. Luna gestured with her head, and Hermione followed her towards the hollow.

"Fleur-" began Hermione, but she was stopped by the sad smile on Luna's face.

"Does not understand," said Luna gently, "she may never understand, and Galadriel of the Galadrim is unaccustomed to being ordered about in the heart of her realm."

"But the beast…"

"Acted as his nature forced him to, as he was bred to do, his race was created to hunt and kill elvenkind. He had no choice at all in the matter, and yet, in the end, he chose. His entire race had been hunted to extinction. He was the last of his kind, and he turned his back on thousands of years of breeding and hatred and did not do what he could have done. His wounds were mortal, it is true, but he had strength enough and more to tear out Ada's throat and kill the three of us, helpless as we were. If this world is indeed saved, he played the greatest part, because he went against all that he had ever known, and chose."

Hermione pondered this in silence for a time.

"But he bit her; his teeth were in her throat."

"Indeed, he set out to kill her, and us as well, but in the end he decided not to. And he gave Ada a very great gift indeed."

"What gift?"

"That, my dear friend Hermione, you may never know. I leave the wounded in your capable hands, as well as your lover, who needs you now. I have things that I must do."

Luna left Hermione and proceeded down into the hollow, behind her the trees silently closed the gap. Hermione shook her head and returned to Fleur, taking her in her arms. Fleur clung to her for a moment, and then they returned to the wounded.

"Soon we will be able to move them," Hermione said.

"Do you wish to leave?" Galadriel asked them.

"Yes," Lofar replied, "as it is now with the wargs, so let it be with the elves. Our time here is at an end, when you judge us able, we will go to your world."

"You do know that it will be very different," Galadriel cautioned.

"That is well," said one of the wounded.

Luna approached the silver dome, and removed it with a flick of her wand. She sat down by the huge warg and took his head in her lap. Softly caressing the coarse fur of his head, she began to sing. Fairies and Sprites flocked to her, and the music spilled over all of Lorien, and the hearts of the wounded were eased. Galadriel wept for all that was gone until she fell asleep with her head cradled in Hermione's lap, and one by one the wounded dropped into a blessed slumber, but Hermione sat awake, enthralled, listening to the music.

Luna walked alone through a vast meadow of flowers, singing in the bright sunlight; a huge shape galloped up to her, frisking like a puppy in his joy at seeing her. She took his great head in her hands, and kissed him between his eyes, leaving a heart-shaped mark that he and his descendants would bear forever.

"Lupa," she said softly, "this place I give to you, to be yours and your kindred's forever. The water of this place will nourish you, and the small things of this world will be friends to you, and here you may roam in peace, and play at will." Lupa softly licked her hand, turned, and raced away through the fields of flowers. On the crest of a hill in the distance, Luna saw two lupine forms turn to her, raise their muzzles to the sky, and howl for the sheer joy of it.

Luna smiled, waved, and vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

Summary: Quite short, not very sweet

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter Twenty

Fidget returned to Luna's shoulder as she emerged from the hollow. The trees closed silently behind her, and Luna bent her ear to the sprite. She smiled, and stroked Fidget with a fingertip before rejoining Hermione, Galadriel, and the elves.

"Faith has succeeded in freeing Illyria," she announced. "Fidget says that Faith was quite magnificent." This brought a smile to both Hermione and Galadriel, although Galadriel's faded quickly.

"Will Illyria be worth the cost, I wonder," said Galadriel bitterly as she looked at the shrouded forms.

"Lady," spoke Lofar, "none of the Galadrim have ever wished for a better death than to die protecting you. They are at peace, and they have earned honor no less than Gil-Galad himself. Do not mourn overmuch, rather celebrate their triumph. And from what the Lady Hermione tells me, this day may be greater even than the day Sauron passed."

"Aye," agreed another, "there is no sadness this day, my Lady. There is only glory, and the hope of a brighter tomorrow. The elves are finished here, but we have made a difference. How many can say that?"

Galadriel smiled wanly. "You are wiser than I, Galadrim, and nobler. As yet I feel only the loss."

Hermione looked at her partner anxiously, but could think of nothing to say that the elves had not already said better. "Is Illyria good, then?" she asked.

"That is yet to be determined," Luna answered, "but she has made our magic free in Mordor, and we may go directly to Barad-dur' and see that moment for ourselves, if we go quickly."

"The wounded cannot yet Apparate safely," said Galadriel.

"I can deliver them safely, should they wish to go," Luna promised.

"I for one would like to see this," said Lofar. "It is not often that one witnesses both an ending and a beginning of great things." The other wounded agreed.

"We should tend the fallen first," Galadriel demurred.

"I can ensure that they are not disturbed," said Luna serenely.

"Suppose other evil comes to Lorien in our absence? Shall I leave this place open for despoilment? The Silverlode and the Anduin remain frozen, the magic protecting the Golden Wood is gone," she protested further.

Hermione was clearly worried; Lothlorien was soon to be abandoned in any case. She had no doubt at all that Luna could ensure that the fallen were protected, and she wanted to see the upcoming event. But something told her not to enter this struggle, certainly not to side openly with Luna, as she would have to. She remained silent, gnawing on her lower lip and twisting her robes in her hands.

"I can ensure that nothing enters the wood in your absence. There are no orcs outside of Mordor now, and there are no wargs left in Middle-earth."

Hermione groaned inwardly, wishing desperately that Luna had not mentioned wargs.

"Then I shall at least consult my mirror and see these things for myself!" snapped Galadriel, and she turned abruptly to leave.

"The hollow is closed," Luna said calmly. "In any case, the mirror would show you nothing."

Galadriel rounded on Luna, rage in every line of her body. Hermione put her hand on her shoulder, only to have it roughly shrugged off.

"Very well," snapped Galadriel, "as you seem to be in charge, and all of the others wish to go, I leave it in your hands." She fell into a sullen silence.

Calmly, Luna enclosed the fallen elves in a silver dome as she had done for Lupa. She made a grand sweeping motion with her wand, and the sound of wind chimes softly filled the air. Through the trees, from the direction of the Anduin, a shimmer was visible in the air.

Luna spoke to the wounded. "If you feel that you can stand, we will aid you in so doing. Otherwise, merely touch the companion closest to you." All of them struggled unaided to their feet. Most of their wounds were on their upper bodies, though one had a severely mangled foot. They were all, however, warriors and proud. "Please join hands then," Luna asked.

Galadriel took care that she was a good distance from Luna, but when the circle was complete, they silently vanished and appeared gently just outside the Throne room of Barad-dur'. Hermione looked at Luna in honest wonder, but Luna merely smiled her familiar smile, although it did look a bit different with her eyes silver instead of blue.


	21. Chapter 21

Summary: It was a dark and stormy night, suddenly, the plot thickens!

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Since the last was so short…

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter Twenty-One

The large doors to the room opened, and Illyria walked calmly into the room. The Balrog roared, swept out his sword, and charged.

Illyria reached out, seized his shoulders, and tore him in two like a paper doll.

"Maybe I shouldn't have called her Smurfette," Faith whispered to Angel.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Angel assured her, "not too much, anyway."

Sweat broke out on the faces of the Senior Partners, and they rose from their seats, took three steps forward, and fell to their knees. The Hart served as spokesman.

"Lady Illyria, we throw ourselves on your mercy and offer you our fealty and service," he said in a commendably level voice.

"You were at my mercy the instant the chain parted," countered Illyria, "what services can you offer me that would cause me to forgive my imprisonment?"

"We can deliver to you limitless wealth, and power over hundreds of dimensions," he answered. "We have no power to match yours, even united, as you well know, but we have in place a vast organization, and we are masters of dimensional movement. With our help your dominion will exceed that of the greatest of the ancient Gods!"

"You will swear fealty to me in the old way?" she asked.

Her rescuers shifted uneasily; this did not sound good.

"We will," the Hart replied.

Illyria appeared to consider the offer, and Draco and Dagger exchanged a meaningful glance. The mission briefing had included the possibility that Illyria would revert to her old ways. Reluctantly they prepared to remove the being so much had been risked to save.

Through the door Luna and her party could see three figures kneeling before a tall woman with power simply _raining _from her body. They saw Faith, and Alpha, Bravo, several Veela, and a large creature with horns arrayed about the room. Hermione, ever-observant, noted in wonder an ordinary-looking man in a beautiful suit seated to one side with an amused expression on his face.

They had started to enter the room when they heard the tall woman speak in a commanding voice…

A barrier snapped into place so that those from Lorien could not enter, but they could hear, and see. Galadriel glared furiously at Luna, who alone remained serene. It was out of their hands, now.

"Then swear," said Illyria, the storm of power flowing from her surging like a storm, rendering all in the room immobile but Illyria herself, the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart.

Angel would have crumpled in despair if he could have moved, he could see Buffy from the corner of his eye, but could not read her expression. Faith was looking him full in the face however, and he had no trouble reading hers. She was sorry for him. Angel had no doubt at all that if Faith could move that she and that scythe would give Illyria a true surprise for once in her eons old existence. "Shit," he thought.

"Right then," thought Spike, "screwed over by a woman, _again._ If by some miracle I get out of this still undead I'm heading to that monastery back in Cali. Amanda won't have any trouble finding someone else, nice accountant, maybe."

"Damn and blast!" thought Giles, his eyes resting on Apolline and Athena. "So close."

"I hope Ron will be all right," Draco said to himself, "at least I'm here with Harry."

"I has _got_ to start listening to those quiet, nagging, doubts," Dagger commanded himself.

"You jumped-up, forbidden-gum chewing _cunt!_" swore Winky silently. "I is going to turn you into sushi, I is."

"Ron is going to kick our asses…" Harry worried.

"I hate Goddesses," Buffy sighed in her mind, "fuck'em all."

"Poor Angel, another woman stomps on his heart," Faith commiserated. "I should have split that bitch down the middle when I had the chance. And I might yet. I might yet." Even within the powerful magic field, Faith tightened her grip on the scythe.

"At least my other daughters are safe," Apolline thought gratefully, "they will support each other. I am here with Rupert, my ending is fit for a Queen of my people; and Illyria's hips are bony."

"So close," sobbed Athena, her gaze full on Giles' horns.

Triumph welled in the minds of the Senior Partners, they would be subordinate in name only, they were sure that they could manipulate her as they had manipulated others. They would bow to her, but use her power to their own ends. With her strength they could conquer all dimensions, one, by one, by one. Once she accepted their fealty, they could not betray her, that would not be possible. But they could connive, and she could not then harm them, either.

They produced small silver knives, bared their forearms, and waited.

Illyria smiled, and stepped closer to the three kneeling figures. This was ancient magic, the first magic; blood magic. Its bonds were unbreakable, even for Gods. She held out her hands palms up, and spoke, and the air shuddered with the ancient power.

"Wolf, Ram, and Hart, do you pledge to me your lives?" she asked.

"I do," they chorused solemnly, and drew their knives across their arms. Illyria remained silent until three drops of blood had hit the floor.

Outside, the sky boiled.

"Do you pledge to me your power?"

"I do," another cut, and fresh blood spattered the floor.

"Do you pledge to me your fortunes?"

"I do," cut; drip.

Lightning flashed from the sky to the tower, and the red eye blazed across the heavens.

"Fascinating," thought Giles, in spite of the situation.

"Do you pledge to me your _souls?_" she cried fiercely.

The three scarcely hesitated before replying, for the final time…

"I do," they each cut deeply, and blood welled forth and ran freely onto the floor. They raised their eyes to their new master, and waited for her to accept their fealty according to the ancient way.

Outside, the heavens raged.


	22. Chapter 22

Warnings:Character death

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Life is a fountain...

"Team Alpha –Assault"

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Wolf, Ram, and Hart; in accordance with ancient law, you have pledged to me your lives, your power, your fortunes, and your souls. Do you wish to recant these pledges?" asked Illyria formally.

The partners were reassured; she was adhering strictly to the ancient forms.

"I do not recant these pledges," they chorused.

"Having pledged to me your lives, your power, your fortunes, and your souls according to ancient law, and having declined to recant these pledges, I, Illyria, according to ancient law…"

"_Take_ them."

The partners had a shocked instant to realize what she had said before a hot wind blew through the chamber. Skin from flesh, flesh from bone, bone to dust, the wind delivered into Illyria's hands a sphere of darkness shot through with flashes of blood-red lightning. She set the sphere on a table beside the thrones, and turned to those assembled.

"This power," Illyria said gravely, pointing to the sphere, "will be used to help restore this land."

Atop the Tower, the great red eye turned deep blue, and swept over those in the room.

The blue faded, and before the witnesses appeared a smiling woman with long brown hair and a demure smile.

"We're sorry if we scared you," said Fred, "but those assholes had it coming."

Holland Manners stood and applauded. Angel stood open-mouthed. Spike giggled, and then collapsed on the floor simply _howling_ with laughter. In an instant so was everyone else, and Angel crushed Fred to his chest and cried like a baby.

In time the hysteria passed, and Illyria re-emerged.

"Was anything that they said the truth?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Angel," the stuff about the vast organization and wealth is, for sure. I only know about two dimensions, but I don't see why there couldn't be others," Angel answered truthfully.

"If I may," said Holland Manners as he approached deferentially.

"You can't trust this guy," Angel told her.

"He's right you know," admitted Manners, "but you don't have to. I merely offer information. I know more about their operations than they did, and I know the secrets of this tower."

"What do you wish in exchange for this information?" asked Illyria.

"That is up to you. I'm already dead; my contract is all that's keeping me here. They drove a hard bargain, and not only does my obligation extend after my death, but for 24 hours after theirs. So I'm not in a position to bargain. Frankly, seeing them brought low is good enough for me. Miss Burkle is with you, and she certainly knows enough to tell you if I lie about anything."

"This bloke's dead?" Spike whispered to Angel.

"Yeah, I kind of fed him to Darla and Dru," explained Angel.

"Good on you! He looks like a right bastard."

"Very well," Illyria told him, "show us these things."

"This way, if you please," Manners said politely, "there is a room adjoining this one that allows access to the entire Wolfram and Hart Empire, which, I hasten to add, is yours by virtue of the pledge that you so neatly extracted from them." Manners headed towards a door behind the three "thrones".

"Let me put your minds at ease," Illyria said to those assembled, "I was indeed evil and vicious. For time out of mind I sought dominion over all. I am different now, and still changing, but I am mindful that without the risk and loss suffered by many in the name of friendship and honor that I would have spent eternity in that dungeon. I will not betray that. Any who wish may accompany us."

She followed Manners, and Angel and Giles went along with her.

"Harry, would you go and bring the teams here?" Buffy asked.

"Love to," answered Harry and he Apparated out.

Faith went and sat in one of the thrones, the scythe across her lap. "Shit, I'm tired," she said.

Hermione and Fleur rushed into the room and threw themselves on Faith.

"Fidget told us," Hermione gushed, "you are astonishing!"

"We are so proud!" sobbed Fleur.

Hermione pulled her face from the crook of Faith's neck, and with tears streaming down her face, said to this woman she so loved…

"You are brave, and strong, and beautiful beyond the telling of it, but you positively _reek_."

"It is true, ma belle," agreed Fleur. "The aroma is quite astonishing."

Faith looked down at the mixture of dirt, sweat, orc blood, balrog blood, her blood, Dagger's blood, and various other things. "Yeah," she admitted, "rough day at the office."

I CAME REALLY CLOSE TO POSTING THE FOLLOWING ENDING AS A JOKE.

For good or ill, there is a fair bit of this twaddle yet to come…

I still think it would have been funny though.

"Wolf, Ram, and Hart; in accordance with ancient law, you have pledged to me your lives, your power, your fortunes, and your souls. Do you wish to recant these pledges?" asked Illyria formally.

The partners were reassured; she was adhering strictly to the ancient forms.

"I do not recant these pledges," they chorused.

"Having pledged to me your lives, your power, your fortunes, and your souls according to ancient law, and having declined to recant these pledges, I, Illyria, according to ancient law, accept these pledges and bind you in service to me."

Lightning flared from the tower to the clouds, and Orodruin rumbled in gleeful anticipation.

Illyria walked casually over to Faith, and took the scythe from her numb hands. She clutched it to her bosom, and said in a melodramatic voice – "Why thank you Faithy, I shall treasure it always!" A grin so cold that it froze the sweat on Faith appeared on Illyria's face as she said softly to the helpless Slayer, "Here's a tip from a _real_ Slayer. It's much easier when the slayees can't move. More fun too, watch, I'll show you."

Illyria strolled languidly over to Angel, his face was stricken, but he could not even cry.

She trailed a finger over his lips, moved her mouth next to his ear and whispered, "You knew what I was, when you came to rescue me." She stepped back and sneered at him.

"Sentimental fool."

Her eyes drifted to the door, where Luna, Fleur, and the wounded Elves stood motionless.

"Never you worry, I won't forget about you," Illyria promised them.

"Goodbye, Angel, thanks for rescuing me."

The singing of the scythe harmonized with Illyria's laughter and reverberated throughout Barad-dur', as a river of blood washed the dust down the steps of the Tower.

Fin


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter Twenty-three

Holland Manners gave a quick rundown of what Wolfram and Hart's, now Illyria's, holdings were. Giles in particular was delighted by the library.

"_Every_ book?" he asked, stunned. Illyria had rendered his speech into English for the sake of convenience, and Angel found it amusing to hear Giles' cultured voice issuing from a Fyarl.

"Name it, and it's all right there," assured Manners.

"It will take time to understand all of this," Illyria said.

"Months, if not years," agreed Giles.

"Your contract expires when?" asked Fred. At first it had been disconcerting when her appearance shifted from Illyria to Fred, and back. But it did make it easier to keep up with who was really talking.

"Twenty-three hours and…forty-seven minutes," Manners answered.

"What happens then?"

"Poof! I'm gone."

"Want a job?" Fred offered.

"I'm open to offers," he admitted.

Illyria came forward and spoke then, so as to remind Manners who he was dealing with.

"We offer you a position as an independent contractor, compensation to be in line with your existing contract, but you have to get your own girls. And you should understand that we will be working against your former clients."

"That part is fine with me, I spent my life protecting those evil bastards, might as well spend my death ruining them. Length of the contract?"

"Day-to-day," said Illyria, smiling.

"That was Miss Burkle's idea, wasn't it?" he said.

"You really haven't been a very nice man," Fred told him.

"No, I suppose I haven't been." He shrugged, "as I said, I'm in no position to bargain. You have a deal. What do you want to do first?"

"We have guests to attend to, are there accommodations here for them?"

"There are fifty suites on this floor of the Tower, all of five-star quality. There is twenty-four hour room service, and everything that you would expect from the finest resort. The Senior Partners liked their comforts, and they never skimped on themselves or their guests. There are none of their guests here at the moment."

"Nor will be again. Very well, please come and help me get everyone taken care of." Illyria and Manners left for the throne room.

"Can these figures possibly be correct?" Giles asked Angel as he looked at a balance sheet. "There simply isn't this much money in existence."

"Wolfram and Hart is a pan-dimensional corporation."

"Do you realize what we could do with these resources?" Giles asked again.

"I have some idea. But we have to be careful, this sort of power tends to make its own rules, whether you want it to or not. And it doesn't belong to us."

"Quite."

"Rupert!" called Apolline.

"Let's join the others then, shall we?" said Giles, and they returned to the other room. The teams from Oroduin had arrived, and Harry had asked Fawkes to help the injured Elves. The elves were then taken to rooms where they could rest.

"We would like you all to stay for a time, so that we can thank you properly, and discuss plans for the future," said Fred, "I'm sure everyone is tired, and I for one haven't had a bath in like, ten years. Mr. Manners promises that there are adequate accommodations for you all here, and please feel free to take full advantage of whatever is available. I'm told that most everything is."

"Super!" said Spike, "hey, Armani, are there mini-bars in the rooms?"

"Alas, no," said Manners, and Spike looked very disappointed. "There are however full wet bars in every suite."

"I like Mordor," Spike declared.

"I wouldn't mind a bath," Apolline said to Rupert, "I have orc-soot all over my wings. Shall we find a suite?"

"Yes please," Giles answered her, his eyes straying to Athena.

"I shall go and attend the Queen," Athena announced to the other Veela. They managed not to snicker as the three followed Manners into the residence wing. The looks among Giles, Apolline, and Athena were not lost on them however, nor did Buffy miss them. She ran to Fred and dropped to her knees in front of her, her hands clasped in earnest supplication.

"Please, _please_, soundproof that room. You can do that, right? I mean, you're a God, you _have_ to be able to do that," pleaded Buffy.

Illyria smiled at her, "It is done," she said.

"Thanks," said Buffy sincerely, "for a Goddess, you're okay."

"Thank you, I shall rely on you to keep me that way."

Illyria caught sight of Luna standing in the doorway, and her eyes went round. Luna gave a small shake of her head, and Illyria went back to her other guests, as her rescuers now were.

Luna drifted over to where Faith, Fleur, and Hermione were talking with each other. The smile on Fleur's face disappeared when she saw Luna, and Faith looked quizzically at Hermione, who looked concerned. "Come, Faith," said Fleur, "let us get you cleaned up." She turned to leave, and Luna spoke.

"Lady," she said politely, "it is time for us to talk."

"Perhaps later," Galadriel responded, turning to stare into the silver eyes. Luna tilted her head to the side in the familiar way that she had when she was considering something.

"I am sorry, Lady, if that sounded like a request." Faith's jaw dropped, and Hermione's face clouded; the Lady of the Wood went pale. But she also followed when Luna turned and walked away.

"What the hell is going on with those two?" Faith asked, clearly astonished.

"A simple misunderstanding, I hope," Hermione answered.

"Well, I love Luna and all, but if she's gonna go all bitch-ass on Fleur I'm gonna kick her ass."

"I really wouldn't try that," Hermione said sincerely. "First, I think Luna is right. Second," she said as her eyes followed the two women to where a door closed behind them, "I _really_ wouldn't try that."

"You say so, 'Mione, but I don't like it much."

"No more do I. We just have to let them sort this out on their own. They're big girls. Very big girls, I think. Now, about that bath thing…"

"I should go back, let folks know we're okay, I'll get the word out to everyone," Harry said to Buffy.

"Good idea, you coming back here?"

"I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of travel between here and home. We need to work out procedures for our end. But yeah, I'll be back. I think all of us should get together after everyone has had the chance to rest and clean up. It will be interesting to see what Illyria plans to do."

"And yet, the paperwork goes on," sighed Buffy. "Oh, here's your sword back, don't think I'll need it now. Kind of redundant with Illyria around."

"Keep it. It looks better on you. See you later Buff, I need to let Draco know I'm going, he might want to come along."

"Lovely shower," said Giles, "has anyone seen my pack? The potion to reverse this transformation is in there."

"You won't need that just yet, darling," Apolline said smoothly, "there is the little matter of that promise I made to Athena."

"Oh… yes, well I sort of assumed that…" but Athena was done waiting, and she rushed Giles back to the bed and pushed him onto it, bestrode him, grabbed his horns and… "Oh, I say, mmmffff."

"Goddess, but I love a man with handles," moaned Athena.

"Dear Lord," thought Giles, and then Apolline made her presence known. "Oh, my…"

"Amanda and I are going to the suite," Angel told Spike, "you coming?"

"I'll be along in a bit, I fancy a look 'round this place," he answered, "Dagger, you want to have a ramble?"

"Thanks, Blondie Bear, but I is knackered. I needs a nap."

"Right then, see ya later." Spike retrieved his pack and strolled down the stairs to the entry where several orcs were busy cleaning. One of them looked familiar, somehow, and Spike went over for a closer look. "Ratshit! Is that you, old shoe?"

"The name is Rathspite," he answered, "but yeah, it's me. Glad to see you made it out okay Spike. Ummm, you ain't mad, is you?"

"Why hold a grudge? What do you do for fun around here?" The orcs howled with laughter.

"Fun? In Mordor? Not bloody likely," answered Rathspite.

"Well, I got a feeling things are gonna change 'round here, meantime, let's have a little music." Spike pulled his iPod and speakers from his pack and pressed play.

i "All aboard! Ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaa! " /i the speakers blared.

"Wicked!" hissed Rathspite.

Lyric from "Crazy Train" – Ozzy Osbourne


	24. Chapter 24

Summary: In which I spread it around thickly.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Be of good cheer, there are just 2 chapters left, plus an epilog. Don't feel bad if this doesn't make sense to you, best not to dwell on it.

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter – 24

Hermione was in the sitting room of her suite, reading in wonder the room service menu when she heard a soft knock at the door. She rose and adjusted the thick terry robe, and then opened the door. It was Luna.

"How is Fleur?" she asked immediately.

"She'll be fine. I'm afraid this adventure has been rather hard on her. She will need you and Faith to be close to her for a while. I don't think you should ask her any questions, but if she chooses to talk I know that you will be there for her. That's all she really needs, that, and time. But I expect that she will sleep first. Did you manage to get Faith cleaned up properly?" she asked with a twinkle in her still-silver eyes.

"She's still soaking, but we finally found her skin," Hermione answered, attempting to keep things light. Luna had no problem in seeing the worry behind her eyes though.

"I know you have questions, and it really is important that we talk as soon as we are able to. Please get Alpha together as quickly as you decently can. But let them rest first. And Fleur need not be there, let her sleep, we have already gone over these things. My room number is three; if I'm not there the staff will find me for you. They really are very good."

"They certainly are," agreed Hermione, "the valet didn't turn a hair when I asked him if he could clean Faith's uniform." She shuddered at the memory of it. "Luna, when we get together, will you tell us who you are? I mean who you _really_ are." Luna smiled.

"You know who I am," she said, and she quietly left. Luna left the residence wing and returned to the throne room just in time to see Spike return from his walkabout.

"Hello," Luna greeted him.

"Hello yourself, amazing place, this. I mean, our reception was a bit cold at first, and there _was_ the odd Balrog or two, and the Senior Partners were real wankers; but I've been worse places."

"Interesting that you should say that, Mordor will change, now that Illyria is master here. This land calls to evil, but will take on the character of its master over time."

"Well, it's loaded with power, innit? Power always draws evil."

"We're going to have a little get-together later, Alpha, Hermione and I. There are a few things we need to discuss," Luna told him.

"Fine by me, I'm a bit worried about Fleur, truth to tell. She seems a bit too tightly wound or summat. Say, where's the niblet? Haven't seen her since Faith sprung big blue."

"She got a touch bored, and has gone off somewhere. Do you need her? I can call her if you like," answered Luna.

"No, no, leave her be, I just missed her is all. She's really quite engaging, in a tiny sort of way."

Luna smiled, and kissed Spike on the cheek. "I like you Spike," she told him, "you see things clearly." Spike looked a little embarrassed, but pleased.

"Yeah, well, don't tell anyone, okay? Got my reputation to think of, you know."

"It will be our secret. I believe Amanda and Angel are in number 12. I'll see you in a while." Luna headed for the room behind the thrones, which seemed to be the headquarters of Wolfram and Hart that was. Spike watched her go, silently considering the things he had seen on this trip.

"I'd say she was barmy if she wasn't _right_ so much of the time," he thought, and he headed for room 12.

"Hello, am I interrupting?" Luna said as she entered the office. Fred was there with Manners, peering at computer records.

"Not to worry, we aren't going to get through all of this in a day. Or a year, for that matter," answered Fred, apparently glad for the chance to stand and stretch.

"If you ladies will excuse me then, I'll go and check with the Chef on tonight's dinner," said Manners as he left them alone.

"He's very polite," commented Luna.

"He's a snake," Fred said, "but he's competent."

"It is good to see you, Luna," said Illyria.

"God, that bath felt good!" exclaimed Faith as she strolled nude into the sitting room. Hermione gave her an experimental sniff.

"Much better," she pronounced, "slaying isn't very tidy, is it?"

"Not if you do it right. Have you heard from Fleur?"

"Luna came by and said she'd be along soon. We should expect Fleur to want to sleep, too."

"Okay, but what the hell's up with her and Luna?"

"We're going to get together with Luna and the rest of Alpha later on. Maybe we'll get some answers then."

"I sure hope so. What do you suppose they have to eat around here? I'm starving."

"I took the liberty of ordering a little snack," Hermione told her, the polite tapping on the door indicated that it had arrived.

"This is almost as good as Fleur's cooking," Faith said as she finished her soup. "What else we got?"

Fleur entered the room, her eyes were red, and it was apparent that she had been crying, Faith and Hermione rushed to her.

"I'm fine; I'm fine, really," Fleur assured them, "I am just so very tired. Will you both hold me until I fall asleep?"

"Sure, baby," Faith promised, and she and Hermione led her to the bedroom where they undressed her and tucked her in, and cradled her in their arms.

"Have a nice walk?" Angel asked Spike in greeting.

"Interesting, yeah. Quite a place, this is."

"Do you think Illyria is prettier than me?" Amanda demanded.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's got skinny legs," Spike answered, "give me those long Slayer gams of yours wrapped 'round me anytime."

"Okay!" Amanda responded, clearly pleased.

"We're gonna meet up with the rest of the team in a bit," Spike announced, "Luna has some stuff to tell us, from what I gather."

"I wonder what's up with those silver eyes?" Angel asked. Spike shrugged.

"So what did you do on this tour of yours?" Amanda asked him.

"Taught a bunch of orcs to play air guitar. Got anything to eat?"

Alpha, Hermione, and Luna were together in the sitting room of the suite, Fleur was still sound asleep, having dropped off in a matter of moments.

"I have a few things to tell you," Luna began, "and then I'll answer what questions I am able to."

Her listeners leaned forward, eager to hear what she might have to say.

"Fleur is having a hard time here because she has another identity in this dimension, that of Galadriel. You may recall that she was not aware of this until we arrived here." They all nodded. "This has placed quite a strain on her; she was not meant to return. Galadriel had said farewell to Lorien when the power of the rings passed, and traveled to the uttermost west, which happens to be in the same dimension that we know as home. Dimensions are tricky things, remember, and once she had arrived there, she over time adapted and emerged as Fleur, the memories of her life here having faded away."

"But Galadriel was a grown woman," Hermione protested, "how did she get born an infant? Is this some sort of reincarnation?"

"It is not, but that is a convenient way to think of it. I can put it no plainer than that she is Galadriel here, and Fleur there. But she is still both." Her audience looked a bit dizzy.

"Why can she remember being Fleur, then?" asked Dagger.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough," Luna admitted. "In our dimension, she _had been_ Galadriel, on arriving here, she resumed Galadriel because that is her identity here, but she _still is_ Fleur. Does that help?"

"Not much," admitted Faith, "sounds like it would drive you up a wall though."

"It can, yes. All of you are not affected in the same manner because you have no identity here. You remain as you have always known yourselves to be, you are merely in a different place, even if it is one you thought to be unreal."

"Now that, I can get a handle on," said Angel. Several others nodded.

"Life is a series of decisions that we make," Luna explained, "each is made independently of the others, even if they are made in rapid succession. These decisions build on one another cumulatively, and one cannot know precisely the effect that these decisions will have until they are made, still less what effect prior decisions will have on the present." Brows were furrowed, but Hermione was nodding slowly.

"Life is also meant to be lived forwards. We have all heard expressions like "let bygones be bygones" or "don't dwell on the past". These expressions have a sound basis behind them."

"What about, "all the past is prologue" and "those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it"?" Hermione asked. Luna smiled, pleased that she had brought that up.

"All the past truly _is_ prologue, but it is still the past. As for the other, that is an illustration of how prior decisions affect present ones. There are of course, no future decisions."

"Huh?" said Faith, "I know I'll have to make decisions in the future, we all will."

"Not trying to sound flip, but by the time you have to make them, they will be in the present. It doesn't do to dwell on the future either, but it is a good idea to attempt to plan for it."

"I is a little dizzy," Dagger admitted.

"I'm not," said Spike, "Fleur is all bent out of shape because she's living backwards, isn't she?"

"Precisely," said Luna, and she smiled in delight.

"I still don't see…" Hermione began.

"Returning here and reverting to Galadriel has caused her to see past decisions, past events, as present ones. She had made her decision to leave, had left, in fact, and she returned to see the true end of all that she had loved. For her, it is like the un-birth of a child."

"That doesn't make sense," Hermione protested.

"It does not," agreed Luna.

"Why did you let her come then," Faith asked, "didn't you know this would happen?"

"It was not up to me whether she came or not. That was her decision, and she was needed if we were to succeed. Galadriel is very great, and of the great much is required. She is strong, and she will recover, but she will have to return to Lorien once more, to lay the dead to rest. That too is required of her, and though others would excuse her, she cannot excuse herself."

"She blames herself for what happened to the elves, to Ada, doesn't she?" Draco asked, breaking his silence.

"Oh no! No, indeed. For that, she blames me," said Luna calmly. "And she is correct, for if not for me the warg could not have entered Lorien."

"Then why-" Faith began, but stopped, unable to phrase a clear question.

"To prevent the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart from acting, it was necessary to draw on a great deal of power, this resulted in the rivers freezing, which spoiled the magic protecting Lothlorien and allowed the warg to enter. That was an unforeseen consequence not only of my actions, but of the actions in the past that bound the protection spells to the motion of the rivers. I did not know that this would happen, but if I had, my decision would have been the same. It was needful to render them helpless for Alpha to succeed. And much may be gained with Illyria ruling Mordor, for many dimensions."

"For the greater good, then," Angel said.

"No. It was simply a decision that I made because it seemed the best choice. 'For the Greater Good' is mostly a phrase used by the powerful to justify selfish actions. Good is a possible result, and one to be hoped for, but it is not a cause."

"Forgive me, Luna," Draco said, "but all of this sounds more than a bit like balderdash."

"It does indeed, which is what is wrong with Fleur, and why one should always move forwards in life."

"You said that you knew that Fleur was Galadriel in this dimension," said Hermione. Luna nodded. "Then were you here before, and if so, aren't you living backwards too?"

"I have been here, and I am not living backwards because I am the same in this dimension as I am in the one that we all call home."

"Like we are?" Angel questioned.

"Not precisely, but near enough, actually you don't really exist in this dimension. Is everyone properly confused now?" Luna asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Nope," said Spike, "clear as a bell." He moved to the bar. "Who wants a drink, then?"

"You made all this stuff up, didn't you?" Faith asked.

"Does it matter?" Luna countered.

"I really don't know," admitted Faith.

"Look, it's simple," Spike said, "we don't belong here, so we get a pass. Fleur used to belong here, and now she doesn't, so she's got her knickers in a twist. Luna belongs wherever she happens to be. Got it? G and T, anyone? Everything's here."

Luna beamed at him

"One further thing," added Luna, "when you return home, your memory of Lorien will change. You will recall being there, and what you did, but you will not remember Fleur as Galadriel, only that she was adversely affected by being here. Fortunately, neither will she."

"Thank God," Faith said seriously, "this shit is really messin' with my head."

"Tell it," agreed Dagger.

"And Ada? What of her?" Hermione asked. Luna sighed deeply.

"Ada – is gone."


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N: Not a lot happens, but it might make a tad more sense than the last...

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter Twenty-five

The residence that the Senior Partners had built for themselves was a truly sybaritic palace, and the dinner that the staff produced stood out in the memories of them all for a very long time. It was in the sated lull after dessert that Illyria arose and addressed her guests.

"I was a Hell God," she declared simply. "I spent the eons before my entombment in the well in conquest and destruction. I knew nothing beyond the desire to extend my dominion." She swallowed audibly. "And now, now since my return – I have known friendship, and the fellowship of those united towards a common goal, and although I knew not of its existence before, I believe that I have known – love…"

She fell silent.

Her countenance blurred, and Fred addressed the company.

"Please excuse her, she is new to these feelings," Fred explained. "For her, it was beyond comprehension that anyone would risk what you all did to free her. She is still trying to come to terms with it. Me? I knew all along that Angel would come for me. It's what he does; he drags Fred back from hellish dimensions." She smiled as tears spilled down her cheeks. Angel busied himself in swabbing his face with a napkin.

"And all of you, you came because he asked, you risked all for someone you didn't know, someone you knew could destroy you all with a thought, because you hoped for good. That even surprised me a little, except for Spike. Spike's my boy, and I knew he'd come too," Fred grinned at him, and Spike raised his glass to her.

"We, Illryia and I, want to heal this land, to make it a fit place to stand among the others of Middle-earth. And we are going to need a lot of help to do it. We need people to guide us, to help me keep Illyria growing as a being, we need engineers, and gardeners." The elves perked up a bit at that.

"Illyria cannot turn these wastes into Eden by her power alone, she does not know how. And we have decided that in any case it is best to do this with the help of any who care to join us. This will be the work of more than one lifetime, except for us, I guess," she grinned again, "and maybe Spike and Angel. We pledge to work with all of you to use the resources available to us to aid other dimensions as well, to work to heal the great harm caused by the empire of Wolfram and Hart, to use this knowledge and this wealth, and our power combined with yours to make a _difference_." Fred paused, and Illyria reappeared.

"Because," she said, struggling with unaccustomed tears, "how often does one get the chance to make a _real difference_ in the worlds?"

"We know that it will take months, just to begin," admitted Illyria, "but right now, if there is anything that any of you present might wish for, you have no need to ask. Only let us know what we may do for you and if it is possible, we shall do so with joy."

There was a protracted silence, finally broken by Hermione.

"For me," she said, "the chance to work towards the goals you have stated is more than enough. I am still a bit dizzy thinking of all that we may do together, and I have only scratched the surface of the information available here. The work will be its own reward." There were nods from around the table, but Spike got to his feet and cleared his throat.

"What about the orcs, then?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Illyria.

"Well, they've got the short end of the stick, haven't they? Spring up from the land whenever a new administration comes in, have to do whatever evil stuff they're told, whether they want to or not… They aren't all really a bad sort; just simple workin' class blokes who spend their whole lives under the heel of their masters. What about them? They deserve some sort of life; they can't help it if they're ugly. Besides, they appreciate good music." Spike resumed his seat. The elves looked at him like he had grown several extra heads. He caught the look, and stood back up.

"Oh, don't look at me like that, I know all about ancient hatreds. _Get over it!_ These blokes here now never did anything to you. Me and Angel and the rest of Alpha got_ pincushioned_ by some of them, and we're ready to let bygones be bygones." Luna smiled at him. "Of course, most of those guys got cremated, but you get what I mean, it's a bloody new day. Those don't come 'round often. And I'll tell you something else, if you want to keep on growing those special herbs of yours you'd best do it here, 'cause where I come from they'll lock your happy ass up for growin' that." He resumed his seat. The elves conferred among themselves.

Lofar stood, and bowed to Illyria. "Mistress Illyria, I and my fellows wish to offer you our services in bringing new life to your land," he said formally. The blue face smiled, and it was a wonderful smile, being brand-new.

"We welcome you with joy, and please call us either Illyria or Fred, depending on hair color. This place is as much yours as ours. A pale substitute for where you come from, but with your aid this land shall bloom," she smiled again. "The burden and responsibility of this place is ours, but Fred assures me that things will go better if we are all friends, and treat each other with mutual respect. And that includes your friends the orcs, Spike. They shall be citizens, not subjects. All who dwell here will share in both the labor and the reward." Spike nodded gravely.

"There is simply too much to do here to make much more than a pledge of open friendship this night. But there is something that I must do for myself. Angel, Spike, please come to me." They rose, and walked to stand beside her. Illyria laid her hands on their chests, and said something in a language that even Giles did not know. Her hands pulsed brightly.

"What was that, then?" asked Spike.

"I have given you back the sun," she answered. "But you still have to watch out for axes and splinters," she told them.

"We can go out in the light now?" asked Angel, stunned.

"Be sure and use sunscreen though," Fred advised, "you're both a little pale."

"Hang on a minute," said Spike, "when we go out in the sunlight, are we gonna sparkle?"

Illyria stared at him for a moment before answering. "No, that would be stupid."

"Damn straight it would be," Spike agreed.

"Does anyone else wish to speak to the group?" Illyria asked.

Giles rose, back in his human form. "I only wish to say that I look forward to working with all of you here, and to express my gratitude that I have lived to see something so marvelous begin. Also to render thanks for the wonderful things that have already come to pass." He looked at his wife and the striking redhead seated next to her at the table.

"Spike!" cried Buffy as she jumped to her feet, "Music! Loud! Now!"

Luna was the last of the party to leave Lothlorien. Galadriel and the elves, along with Alpha and Hermione, had returned and laid the fallen Galadrim to rest at the foot of Cerin Amroth. There they would forever guard the Princess Arwen. Galadriel cut a lock of her hair and laid a strand on each mound, and then turned to her partners.

"Take me home, please," she said. Thus for the final time did the Lady Galadriel depart from Middle–earth. Faith and Hermione would journey often to Mordor in the future, but never again would the Lady of the Wood. She would live forwards, and remain Fleur.

Luna walked to the circle of trees guarding the hollow, and laid her hands on the bark. Silver light rippled outward, until a circle of brilliant light leaped into the sky. The trees were turned to stone, their entangled branches forming a solid dome to cover the place. The Anduin and the Silverlode resumed their singing, and as Luna's eyes shifted to their familiar clear blue, a howl rang faintly through the stone.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Wheedon, and JRR Tolkien

"Team Alpha – Assault"

Chapter 26

"The training of the new strike teams is going well," Harry reported, "Mordor is the perfect place to practice that magic, and the teams can help out with the landscaping at the same time."

"Illyria is really sticking to her word too, the clinics that she's opened in the old Wolfram and Hart medical facilities have helped a lot of people, to say nothing of the research grants that have been made," Buffy added.

"I still can't believe I have a residence in Mordor," Harry said, shaking his head.

"It does take some getting used to," Buffy admitted, "has Ron forgiven you and Draco yet?"

"Mostly, thankfully he's so busy integrating the werewolves into the teams that he doesn't have time to dwell on it. The quality of the food there helps too. What about Gabby?"

"She really doesn't seem too interested in the place; she's totally absorbed in learning all about winemaking. Dad is thrilled."

"Hard to believe it's been nearly a year though, doesn't seem that long ago that we were being carried through the sky by Veela. Illyria and Fred are getting set for quite a celebration. Spike says the orcs can't believe they're going to be guests rather than servants," he added.

"Giles is taking a hand in that too. More of his secret planning."

Giles lifted the phone from his desk, and dialed a number from his private phone listings. After a few rings, he heard a familiar voice mumbling on the other end.

"Ozzy! Ripper here!" he said into the instrument. "Listen, get the lads back together and warmed up, I have got the gig you've waited your entire life for! No, I won't tell you on the phone, you'll hang up. Look, grab Sharon and get your arse to Orly as soon as you can. I'll have a car there for you; just let me know when you'll arrive."

"All right, fine, I'll pay for the tickets. Get a move on would you? Right, goodbye then."

"I really wish she would join one of the teams," Buffy told Hermione when she had finished the report from Simone Belvoir, who routinely evaluated all of the Slayers. "She's median in strength for a Slayer, but her speed and endurance are right off the charts."

"She has no taste for the kill," Faith put in, "besides, Slayers we've got, but nobody else can reach the werewolves like she can. I just heard she got another pack to agree to take the wolfsbane potion that one of the new labs developed. They can lead a pretty normal life with that stuff, and their senses are a real asset to the teams."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Buffy called. The door opened and a tall woman entered, moving with an easy grace that mesmerized the others in the meeting room. She seemed wholly unaware of the effect that she had on them. She handed a folder to Buffy.

"Here are the names of the new pack," she said, "I've highlighted the ones who have expressed an interest in joining a strike team. Luna says they will fit in quite nicely."

"Great, thanks," Harry spoke up, "how is Luna, by the way? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Quite well, thank you," she answered with a smile, "although she's working herself into a tizzy with preparations for my birthday. Won't tell me a thing, and won't let me lift a finger. You're all coming, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it," promised Hermione, "Fleur is looking forward to it as well."

"Great then, I'll see you there," she smiled and left the room, walking down the long hall to her office, which was right by Luna's.

"They make quite a pair, she and Luna," Harry commented.

"Sure do," agreed Faith, "what with her black hair and Luna's blonde with that wicked silver streak in it."

"To say nothing of their eyes," Hermione added, "Luna's china blue and her… they kind of remind me of Madam Hooch's eyes."

"A bit," allowed Harry, "not really hawk's eyes though, different than that." Hermione nodded.

"She reminds me of someone," Faith said, "just can't quite put my finger on it."

The eyes in question were at that moment reading the gold lettering on the door of their owner's office. She never failed to get a surge of pride and satisfaction from the sight.

"United Ministries- Werewolf Liaison"

"Lupada Alces"

"Welcome to our home," Luna greeted the new arrivals, "I'm so glad you could come, 'Pada is very excited."

The guests followed Luna through the house to the garden out back, where there were tables of refreshments. The plants sparkled with sprites and fairies, there was music playing softly, and Spike was tending bar.

"Champagne all 'round!" he called out. "Giles couldn't make it, but he sent the good stuff, so I call that a win. Mimosa, Faith?"

"Sure thing, and throw some fruit in it will you? I'm feeling girly."

The evening was a very relaxed gathering of good friends, and time passed in a blur of good-natured ribbing and warm feelings. It was the sort of evening that one treasures for a long time.

"How about some cake?" Ron called out; apparently he required something to wash down the school of shrimp he had eaten.

"Presents first," Luna said, and she escorted Lupada to a chair placed especially for her and brought her her gifts. Each was properly appreciated, large or small, even the dragonhide outfit that Buffy gave her. Buffy still hoped to get Lupada on a team, and Lupada knew quite well that this was a hint. But there was no doubt that it would look good on her.

"Thank you all so much!" Lupada told her guests. "You've all made me feel so loved, and I also want to thank you for being such good people to work with. It's nice to be part of something."

"One more present," Luna said, "just a moment." Luna vanished into the house, and in a moment a gangly pup with absolutely enormous paws came galumphing into the garden.

"He's _beautiful_!" cried Lupada as she dropped to her knees and beckoned to him. The puppy stood with his front feet on her shoulders and proceeded to enthusiastically wash her face while Lupada giggled. Fleur paled, but only Hermione and Luna noticed. They exchanged concerned glances. Luna of course knew precisely what was up, and Hermione could tell that the sight of the pup was distressing to Fleur.

"Why, this mark on his head is just like my birthmark, look!" Lupada opened a couple buttons on her shirt and spread the material to reveal a heart-shaped mark on the fair skin.

"Imagine that," said Hermione softly.

"Look at the size of those feet," remarked Harry. "I get the feeling he's going to make Fang look like a Yorkshire Terrier."

"He's a bit unusual," Luna admitted, "but his sire is quite gentle."

"What shall I call him?" Lupada asked, and there followed suggestions ranging from "Valentino" to "Cerberus." Ron held out for "Fluffy", but he may have been influenced by the extremely wet kiss he had received. Meanwhile the pup was making the rounds of all of his new friends, greeting each of them with exuberance, seeming positively delighted to be in such company, until he came to Fleur. He skidded to a halt before her, looked beseechingly into her eyes, and then lowered his head. Fleur looked at the mark between his eyes, and then at the gap in Lupada's blouse, and her countenance cleared, and the smile that came to her face set the sprites and fairies singing.

"There is but one name fit for such a marvelous creature," Fleur said firmly, and she laid her hand softly on his head. "Esprit du coeur." " 'Spirit' should serve for daily use." Hermione wept silent tears of joy as Fleur hugged Spirit and the pup's eyes lit with happiness.

So "Spirit" he was, and he became a familiar sight in the halls of the Ministry and the haunts of the werewolves as he joined with Lupada in bringing his cousins in from the cold.

_One year to the day in the past…_

"What is this sphere, Simone?" asked a healer.

"Magic, Madam Lovegood said. Pay attention now, this wound is serious."

"This wound is fatal," countered Healer Smythe, "she has no pulse and she isn't breathing."

"She is, however, healing," countered Simone, "see for yourself." The healers gazed in wonder as the terrible wound on her throat visibly closed, the flesh shimmering oddly. "Apparently there are still things to learn about Slayers," Simone said, "I've never had her in before, any of you know her?" None of them did.

"She couldn't have been born today," one of the healers said, "we need her history."

"And I say that she _is_ history," insisted Smythe, who was still trying to get a pulse.

"That's all that we can do for the wound, only one thing left," Simone said, roundly ignoring Smythe. Simone guided the silver sphere to a place just above her patient's heart, and gently forced it down until it contacted her skin. For a moment nothing happened, and then the sphere collapsed liquidly, flowed over the woman's body, and vanished into her skin.

"I've got a pulse!" gasped Smythe.

"Pupils are reactive. I've never seen eyes like this before, gorgeous yellow-gold color, vaguely Asian in shape though," the other healer said.

Simone laid her hand between the woman's breasts, and felt the strong, regular thumping of a Slayer's heart, a rhythm she knew better than the beat of her own.

"Let's get her into a bed," Simone ordered, "interesting birthmark. Funny I didn't notice it before."

The celebration of the liberation of Mordor was a huge success. Samath Naur proved to have marvelous acoustics, and the look of the place had Black Sabbath nearly swooning in delight. They had also been quite impressed by the orcs, who had proven to be great roadies, and by Rathspite, who was a natural on drums. So taken was the band's drummer with Rathspite that he had invited him back to LA for a visit during the days before the concert. The orc had returned shaken, declaring LA, "the scariest fekkin' place I ever seen."

The band made a gift of their equipment to the people of Mordor in gratitude for their overwhelming reception, and Rathspite set about forming the first metal band in Middle-earth.

"Spike me lad," he had asked, "we needs a manager and a singer. Orcs has rhythm, right enough, but so far none of us can sing a lick and we don't have much business experience."

"I can help you out, first thing you need is a catchy name," Spike told him.

At the celebration the next year, the opening act for Black Sabbath, was "Ratshit and the Vamps", with Spike out front with his game face on. They were a huge hit, but declined an offer to tour with the boys back on earth.

"Too bad Fleur missed this," Faith mused as she cuddled up to Hermione in the suite that had become their apartment in Barad-dur'.

"She said that she had seen quite enough of Middle-earth to suit her," answered Hermione. "Besides, someone had to stay and take care of Spirit. Lupada can't exactly take him to a kennel."

"I'll say, he's a sweetheart, but he's awfully big. Luna seemed to think folks over here would be scared of him."

"I believe Luna is right," Hermione agreed, "now, is your hand sliding up my thigh for a reason, or is it just wandering?" Faith growled deep in her throat, and proved that her hand indeed had a plan.

"The celebration was wonderful, Illyria," Luna told her upon entering Illyria's suite.

"Thank you, it was well-earned, everyone has worked very hard this year," she answered. "So tell me, have I passed the test?"

"So far, yes," answered Luna, the look on her face was much warmer than her words.

"You were right you know," Illyria admitted, "having friends and working together to build something is much more rewarding than being worshipped."

"I'm glad that you see that," Luna said with a smile.

"But don't you miss the power?" Illyria asked her.

"Usually no, and it is there if I need it, just a matter of gathering it. I try never to need it though, even if sometimes terrible things happen. Bad is a part of life."

"I knew that you were here when I confronted the Wolf, the Ram, and the Hart, but I would have done the same thing if you hadn't been."

"I am happy to hear that."

"What would you have done, had I reverted to my old ways?" Luna held out her cupped hands for Illyria to peer into, like a small bowl. Within the bowl was blackness, studded with countless points of light.

"I would have scattered your essence throughout all of these dimensions," Luna said plainly. "The evil that men may do is neither my fault, nor my responsibility. You however, are." Luna turned to leave, but looked back from the doorway. "I am proud of you," she said, and then she was gone.

Illyria felt tears spilling from her eyes, she was still unused to this, and she took a minute to explore the sensations it caused. "Thank you, mother," she whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

Summary: it's over

Warnings: Can't think of any

Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK Rowling, Joss Whedon, and JRR Tolkien

A/N Thanks.

"Team Alpha _ Assault"

Chapter Last…

"Luna, do you have a minute to spare?" asked Hermione, her head sticking though the doorway into Luna's office.

"Certainly, please come in and have a seat," answered Luna, and Hermione sat on the small sofa where Luna came to join her. Luna clasped her hands in her lap and waited politely.

"Well," began Hermione, "I've been thinking…"

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" Luna asked, smiling.

"No, I mean, well, I've been thinking about Lupada," Hermione hesitated, and Luna encouraged her.

"Yes? I think about her all the time, she's really well worth a thought or two."

"Right, but… she's really Ada, isn't she?" blurted Hermione.

"No, she really isn't," Luna assured her, "Ada is gone."

"But you brought Ada here, you took her to Simone Belvoir, didn't you?"

"I did, and Simone healed her wounds. But Lupada is not Ada. Not even Ada as she would have become in this dimension. She is unique."

"Does this have something to do with whatever the warg gave her, then?"

"It does."

"What, then?" asked Hermione.

"Do you remember our meeting in your suite in Barad-dur'? About what was happening with Fleur?" Hermione nodded. "Do you believe what I told you?"

"Well, it's not exactly that I don't believe you," Hermione began.

"It's fine, Hermione, it doesn't hurt my feelings that you don't believe it. It makes no sense to you, so you _cannot_ believe it. Does that make sense?" Luna smiled, and so did Hermione.

"Yes, I suppose that it does," Hermione admitted.

"So then, if I were to tell you that the warg not only gave Ada the last of his life's energy, but his soul as well, and that his soul kept hers from departing her body after she had died, thereby enabling me to return life energy to her after her wound was healed, and that further, this mixing of souls resulted in a being unique in all the worlds, would you believe that?" Hermione was silent for a while before her head began to slowly shake.

"Frankly, I don't see how I possibly could," she said through lips gone numb.

"And I would not expect you to, so it's just as well that I did not tell you that isn't it?" Luna's eyes were dancing.

"Luna," said Hermione carefully, "you and I are friends, right? I mean, more than just people who work together and knew each other in school. Really real friends, aren't we?"

"Of course," answered Luna, "only Ginny is an older friend than you, and I don't see her nearly as often."

"Yes, but since we are friends, I can ask you anything, right?" Hermione questioned.

"Certainly, Hermione, I have no secrets from you. I love you, and always have," Luna replied.

"Thank you, I love you as well, and I really do treasure your friendship, but there is one thing…"

"Yes? You have but to ask," assured Luna.

"Just between you and me, I promise. I swear never to tell a soul. Who are you? Truly. And if you say "just me", I shall scream the place down."

Luna smiled at her dear friend, and answered truthfully.

All through the Ministry, doors crashed open as Hermione's scream reverberated in the halls…

Fin

This time for real…


End file.
